25 momentos Ulrich yumi
by coderiel
Summary: He decidido atreverme con el reto de 25 momentos, no seguiré un orden. Puede que algunos estén como por capítulos pero avisare. Espero que no me matéis y ojala os guste y si no es así decidmelo estoy abierta a todo. Habra alguno lemon, no todos pero alguno si, cada uno sabe lo que tiene que leer y lo que no según la edad, no me hago cargo de ello. un saludo y un besoo.
1. Arbol

**Como ya he dicho e decidido seguir el reto de 25 momentos. Espero que estén bien. No seguiré un orden y empiezo con Árbol que me vino la inspiración.**

**Disfrutadla.**

Decidieron aceptar la invitación de pasar un fin de semana en una cabaña que tenían los Stern, iría toda la familia al completo; estarían los abuelos, tíos , primos y como no sus padres.

A Ulrich no le hacia mucha gracia el tener que soportar todo un fin de semana a su familia, aunque habían pasado años, la relación con su padre no había mejorado mucho, pero a Yumi le hacia mucha ilusión ir. Se escaparían de la ciudad, tendrían las maravillosas vistas de un precioso lago y disfrutarían de la compañía de la familia de él. Creyó que seria una buena forma de saber mas cosas de su novio que a veces era tan reservado.

Ulrich finalmente acepto, ya que en esa gran cabaña se había criado todos los veranos de su infancia y además pasaría con la chica a la que amaba un finde diferente.

Yumi estaba tan contenta, podrían bañarse, conocer mejor a todo el mundo y Ulrich podría enseñarle todos sus recuerdos allí vividos.

Yumi abrió el armario, saco una maleta y la puso encima de la cama de matrimonio, la abrió y empezó a llenarla de ropa; entre short, vestidos, bikinis, camisetas frescas y botas para poderse moverse con facilidad. Ulrich en cambio llenaba su maleta de ropa color verde y marrón que fuese cómoda para el.

Una vez las maletas llenas, Ulrich bajo y cargo el coche con las dos, puso el coche en marcha y espero a que Yumi bajase. Yumi se montó en el coche con una amplia sonrisa que llenaba su cara de alegría, estaba deseando ir.

- Nos lo pasaremos bien, ya lo veras-. Dijo Yumi convencida

- Si estoy contigo seguro.

Yumi no paraba de mirar por la ventanilla desde que salieron de la ciudad, sus ojos querían captar todos los paisajes posibles, cada color de cada flor, los animales pastando… parecía que nunca había salido de la ciudad. Ulrich en cambio estaba atento a la carretera y nervioso a la vez por el reencuentro con su padre.

Tras 45 km recorridos estaban mas cerca de llegar, un camino estrecho y lleno de piedras marcaban la ruta hacia la casa del lago.

Fueron los últimos en llegar, Yumi no paraba de mirar con encanto aquel precioso lugar, le extrañaba que Ulrich nunca la hubiese llevado a ese `paraíso que pertenecía nada mas y nada menos que a los Stern.

Aparcaron cerca de la casa y al oír el motor del coche la Sra Stern salió a recibirles cariñosamente, al ver que todo el mundo disfrutaba de un refresco en el porche de la casa, se acercaron a saludar a todo el grupo .Tras unos cuantos abrazos ,besos y unas pequeñas charlas cordiales, Yumi le pidió a Ulrich que le mostrase aquel lugar sin dejarse ningún detalle.

Decidió empezar enseñándole el lago con el embarcadero y esa barca de madera con remos a los lados que tenían sus padres, siguieron su paseo por la orilla, hasta llegar a un enorme árbol que en una de sus mas robustas y fuerte ramas estaba construida una caseta del árbol, de esas con las que los niño/as juegan a que sean su club.

- Ulrich, ¿Por qué no subimos y me la enseñas por dentro?- Dijo intrigada

- Claro por que no.

Subieron por la escalera de madera hasta llegar. La casita del árbol estaba bien decorada; en una esquina que ocupaba bastante había unas mantitas y unos cojines, en una de las paredes había una pequeña estantería con unos trofeos de sus primos y de él y un par de sillas. En la ventana había unos catalejos y al asomarse se veía el lago y la casa, era tan bonito.

Al igual que ella pensó él ,en todo lo que había estado tantos veranos de su niñez en aquella casita del árbol.

Yumi se tumbo en las mantas con cojines. Apoyo su cabeza en las manos, el sonido de los pájaros y el aire moviendo las hojas de los arboles, era la mezcla perfecta.

Yumi abrió sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de Ulrich y él se tumbo junto a ella para recibirlo. Yumi agarro la cara de Ulrich con las manos.

- Te agradezco mucho haber venido y de enseñarme este pedazo que forma parte de ti.

Sin dejar soltar palabra Yumi aprovecho el agarre de sus manos sobre su cara y le dio un largo beso de agradecimiento. Al separarse Ulrich vio a su novia con aquel gesto que incluía que se mordiese un costado del labio inferior y que levantaba sus cejas en un par de movimientos. Ulrich no lo dudo y se tiro encima suya de manera sencilla y sutil, sus bocas ya estaban juntas, los labios se abrían, las lenguas ya formaban parte del juego. Ulrich puso sus manos en en la cintura de Yumi dejándola libre así de su camiseta, Ulrich se deshizo de la suya, mientras Yumi iba soltando los botones del pantalón de él.

Al deshacerse de la camiseta, él quito la ropa que sobraba y la agarro de la cintura, la bajo con cuidado hasta dejarla a su misma altura. Yumi se acomodo y movió su cadera para entrelazarse con el. Ulrich apoyo sus brazos en la pared de madera para ayudarse a mantener el ritmo, ella pasaba los brazos por sus hombros dándole caricias y sin poder dejar marca de sus uñas, Los dos disfrutaban cada vez mas.

Ulrich quito sus manos de la pared y agarro a Yumi dándose así la vuelta, ahora era Yumi la que tomaba el mando.

Ulrich quedo tumbado en el sitio de Yumi mientras que ella decidió sentarse encima de el colocando las manos sobre el pecho de él para moverse con mas soltura, él no quería dejar de ser participe y agarro a Yumi de la cintura para hacer mas profundo el movimiento.

No eran los únicos que se movían ya que la casa del árbol cada vez crujía mas, los sonidos eran tenues al movimiento de la pareja. Las paredes cada vez se movían mas y mas y el suelo de la casita parecía no tener la misma consistencia del principio.

Yumi cada vez aceleraba mas el movimiento, Ulrich agarraba con mas fuerza las caderas de su novia sin hacerle daño, ya no había cuenta atrás los dos estaban disfrutando cada instante…

Crrrrrrrrr crushhhhh pummmm

Las paredes de la casa habían desaparecido, el suelo ya no quedaba sujeto al árbol, toda la casita al igual que los dos inquilinos ya no se sostenía del árbol.

Al escuchar aquel estruendo y ver aquella polvareda la familia Stern dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y casi toda la familia fue corriendo, hasta ver que la casita del árbol ya no era del árbol si no del suelo y vieron a un Ulrich y a una Yumi desnudos completamente rojos y avergonzados.

**FIN**

**Aquí mi primera palabra que como os habréis dado cuenta es ARBOL. Espero que os haya gustado subiré otra palabra cada dos días mas o menos. **

**Ojala os guste y me dejéis review porfaaa. Un saludo hasta pronto.**


	2. Pasteleria

**Bueno la segunda palabra es pastelería, como dije subiré una cada dos días mas o menos.**

**Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Son un poco diferentes y usare varios géneros en cada uno. **

**PASTELERIA**

Yo, Ulrich Stern un trajeado trabajador ,que casi todo el tiempo lo empleaba en la oficina, una rutina constante que llenaba mi vida, hasta que…

Comenzare por el principio…

Aquel día no tenia que aguantar mucho mas la rutina, puesto que las vacaciones y los famosos viajes de negocios del jefe con los empleados estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. El destino nunca lo sabíamos los trabajadores mas bien era incierto, menos para el jefe, que como cada año escogía a donde le diese la real gana.

No podía parar de mirar mi reloj de muñeca que simulaba ser un rolex de los mas caros ya que la apariencia en este trabajo era esencial, la reunión seria a las 12 y así terminaría mi incertidumbre y la de todos, por si no fuera poco el viaje seria dentro de 2 días, poco tiempo para hacer las maletas y saber que tipo de ropa meter, se notaba que al jefe se la preparaban.

Por fin mi reloj marco las 12:00, todos ,que hacíamos un conjunto de 6, nos dirigíamos hacia la sala de juntas.

Todos cogimos asiento, sabíamos que nos esperaba aquel ridículo juego del jefe el de a ver quien adivinaba el lugar de destino. Me supuse que seria por Europa, menos por Alemania claro, por que si no, seria viajar por donde ya estamos.

El jefe empezó dando una pista, diciendo que el lugar estaba cerca del que nos encontrábamos, nadie se atrevió a opinar hasta que la segunda pista salió por su bozarron;

- la ciudad del amor- dijo irónicamente.

Y como no para remate final, aunque estaba claro que todos los allí presentes lo sabíamos , el jefe de producción Jeremie Belpois como cada año se levanto, se ajusto el nudo de su corbata y con el dedo índice se puso bien sus gafas antes de decir:

- La ville de cette anneé est Paris.

-Que raro que lo adivines señor Einstein nos has aclarado todas las dudas – dijo entre burlas Odd el becario.

- Bueno así es, nos vamos a Paris, hagan sus maletas y en la mesa de cada uno recibirán el billete de avión y la reserva del hotel. El billete de primera clase a lado del mío será para Belpois ya que ha sido él el ganador.

Ahora entendéis porque todos los restantes nos ahogamos en el silencio.

Odd el becario, era un buen amigo mío por suerte, puesto que una de sus funciones aquí, es entregar el correo de la empresa, y siempre me da de entre todos, el mejor billete de avión y la habitación junto a el.

´raya

Tras maletas ya echas y el taxi esperando abajo, llego el momento de partir. Agarre mis dos maletas, baje por el ascensor , metí mis maletas en el maletero y me monte.

- Buenos días. Al aeropuerto por favor.

Tras 20 min de trayecto y 50 euros menos en el bolsillo, llegamos al aeropuerto, todos estaban pasando ya las maletas por el control y fichando los billetes. Un Odd con una gorra hacia un lado a lo Parisino me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me daría prisa. Me acerque.

- ¿Odd y esa gorra? No crees que es demasiado.

- Para ti puede. Demasiadas mujeres es lo que se me van a acercar.

- Si tu lo dices….

Ding dang Ultimo aviso para el vuelo Alemania-Paris.

Todos nos dimos prisa, miramos el numero de asiento de nuestro billete y nos sentamos cada uno en el que nos correspondía.

Odd saco se su mochila de viaje una petaca, abrió el tapón y le echo un gran trago.

- ¿Quieres?

- No me hace falta.

- Cuando despeguemos me avisas, creo que cambiaras de opinión.

- Enserio Odd, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

- Como quieras, yo estoy deseando que la azafata nos traiga la comida.

- Odd en vuelos tan cortos no dan comida.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?no puede ser, me quierooooo bajaaaaaaaaaaar.

- Odd tu nunca cambias.

El avión despego en nada, Odd no paraba de beber y yo no paraba de creer que era el peor sitio, tendría que haberlo adivinado.

Tras el tiempo transcurrido del viaje llegamos al aeropuerto de Paris, era de noche, la ciudad se veía preciosa, todas las luces iluminaban la ciudad, hasta la torre Eiffel se veía distinta.

Dos taxis ya esperaban a fuera para recogernos y llevarnos al hotel, Odd no paraba de cantar y de hablar en "francés", parecía tan ridículo con esa gorra aun en su cabeza, todo el mundo se giraba para verlo.

Al llegar al hotel no tenia mas que ganas de dormir, subí a mi habitación y sin darme tiempo a acomodarme mi teléfono de la habitación sonó .

- Venga Ulrich vamos te esperamos en el hall.

Que remedio, baje con la misma ropa del viaje y ahí estaban todos, dispuestos a darlo todo. El jefe era el peor de todos, nos llevo a un restaurante Parisino, comimos de todo y el jefe insistió en beber, beber y mas beber, no podía rechazar sus invitaciones asique opte por beber.

Yo no solía beber muy a menudo, asique imaginaros como me puse aquella noche, sin darme cuenta estábamos frente a un local con grandes luces brillantes, no era muy consciente de todo. Al abrir la puerta había mujeres bailando en barras y los hombres estaban alrededor babeando, jugando con los billetes. Joder estábamos en un club de streaptess.

El jefe conocía al dueño y vino directamente diciendo:

- Un placer volver a verte, tenemos una actuación especial.

- Quien quiere algo especial- dijo el jefe

- Ulrich seguro se le ve con ganas- dijo Odd empujándome de la espalda.

- Ven sígueme, tengo una chica exótica que te gustara.

Seguí al hombre, iba demasiado borracho, me llevo hasta una sala que cubría unas cortinas negras que fingían ser la puerta, me sirvió una copa y me senté en un sofá aterciopelado. Odiaba aquellos lugares.

De repente la cortina se movió y una chica asiática, de tez blanca, largas y preciosas piernas con su cabello no muy largo negro y aquellos ojos grandes, rasgados e intentos me hipnotizaron. Nunca había visto a nadie tan hermosa, nunca, no podía decir nada, me quede boquiabierto mirando esa belleza.

La chica se movía con soltura, de manera precisa y mezclaba unas acrobacias perfectas con la barra, a cualquiera dejaba fascinado, mientras la miraba, mas seguía bebiendo.

Me acerque a ella, quería mirar aquellos intensos ojos mejor, cuando iba dando unos pasos mi cuerpo fallo por el alcohol y caí al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una apartamento, bien decorado, había abanicos, y figuras japonesas ,hasta un mini samurái, no recordaba gran cosa de anoche, pero sabia con seguridad que esto no era la habitación de mi hotel. Me levante del sofá y un delicioso olor a pastelitos me atrajo a la cocina, ahí estaba ella, era la chica de anoche, lo supe al ver esa mirada cautivadora.

- Buenos días.

- Em Holaaa, perdona pero no se que hago aquí.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

- Bueno solo de ti pero de nada mas.

- Pues ayer te desmayaste de lo borracho que ibas, tus amigos se habían ido y el portero decidió echarte, asique me diste un poco de pena y te lleve a mi casa al ver que no eras de aquí.

- Gracias pero….

- Toma tendrás hambre.

- Ummm Son de los mejores que he probado enserio. ¿Donde los has comprado?

- Los hago yo.

- ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a esto?

- Soy una chica de noche.

- Perdona, no quería meterme. Me calzare y me iré.

- Esta bien.

Sabia que aquella chica tenia talento, era preciosa pero sus pasteles eran tan ricos… podría dedicarse a ello. Me calce y me fui de aquel apartamento, me guarde la dirección del apartamento para mandarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento por lo que había echo por una persona que ni conocía. Yo sabia que había algo especial entre nuestras miradas, al vernos por primera vez lo supe. No quería dejarlo así, quería conocerla, gozar de su compañía.

Llegue al hotel y escribí una tarjeta de agradecimiento, además aproveche para invitarla mañana a cenar, le dejé mi numero de móvil y esperaba que me devolviese la contestación dándome un si como respuesta.

La mande con urgencia, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta, espere ansioso durante horas, en las reuniones de trabajo no podía parar de pensar en ella. Mi móvil seguía vacío, creía tener la esperanza de que fuera algo mutuo.

Al día siguiente, me desperté pensando en ella ,no me la podía quitar de la cabeza, cogí el móvil y bingo ahí estaba un mensaje de texto, lo abrí ansioso deseando que fuese de ella y por suerte para mi, así fue. Tenia su numero de móvil. El mensaje era corto, diciendo que no hacia falta la invitación a cenar que lo hizo por que a ella la habían educado así. Tenia que insistir, no aceptaba un no por respuesta, después de mas insistir ,finalmente así fue, acepto, no podía estar mas feliz.

Aquella noche estaba nervioso pero con muchas ganas de conocerla y estar con ella. Quedamos en un pequeño restaurante cerca del hotel en el que me alojaba, no conocía gran cosa de aquella ciudad, así que me pareció adecuado.

Llegue al restaurante un poco perdido y unos 5 minutos tarde, no podía ser mas torpe, pero ella en cambio ahí estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, me acerque y salude agradecí que aceptase la invitación y me senté.

La cena transcurrió mas cómoda de lo que llegue a pensar, parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, ella se sentía bien y yo mejor aun, nos contamos anécdotas, me conto como llego hasta aquí y yo prefería escucharla, me gustaba oír su voz.

Salimos del restaurante, el tiempo acompañaba la noche y me ofrecí a acompañarla al apartamento sin esperar nada a cambio, claro. Fuimos caminando por las calles de Paris, el aire fresquito rozaba nuestros cuerpos y como todo caballero que soy, le ofrecí mi chaqueta, ella agradeció y me lanzo una sonrisa. Mientras caminábamos pasamos por una pequeña pastelería que en el escaparate destacaba un cartel que ponía se alquila, me fije como ella miraba ilusionada el local, sabia que deseaba ser dueña de el y por supuesto con esos pasteles tendría éxito. Apunte casi a escondidas el teléfono del local.

Tras 10 min de camino nos encontrábamos frente a su apartamento.

- Bueno es aquí como ya sabes.

- E Si, así es.

- Gracias por la cena y la velada.

- Gracias a ti por la compañía y por todo.

Sin saber que mas decir, tampoco hacia falta decir nada, era tal la conexión, que nunca había sentido con nadie, parecía que la conocía desde siempre y eso me hacia sentir invencible.

- Bueno espero verte pronto.

- Claro eso esta…

Sin saber como ocurrió, nuestros labios se encontraban por fin unos labios desconocidos entre si, pero conocidos para mi imaginación, un beso que me recorrió la piel desde la punta hasta los labios. Un sentimiento que recorría mi cuerpo, el simple roce de su piel era el mejor tacto nunca sentido por la mia.

- Hasta mañana- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Regrese al hotel exhausto lleno de sentimiento, un sentimiento lleno de felicidad, un estado de amplitud total, me sentía lleno de vida.

Tan solo me quedaban 3 días para volver a mi querida Alemania donde, me esperaba mi rutinario trabajo y mi apartamento de soltero.

Los dos últimos días quedaba con aquella Japonesa que por fin podría ponerle nombre, Yumi, ese era su precioso nombre, aquel nombre que me robo el corazón. Paseábamos, hablábamos, nos reíamos, y sobre todo nos besábamos en cualquier sitio y circunstancia. Nuestros labios ya habían probado el sabor del otro y no querían no tenerlo cerca. Siempre nos despedíamos con un apasionado beso.

Me toque el bolsillo para pagar el autobús y encontré un papel con un numero de teléfono, lo había olvidado por completo, era el numero de aquella pastelería. Cogí el móvil y lo marque, una señora mayor contestaba al otro lado de la línea. El precio era muy razonable y las condiciones eran inmejorables, no lo dude, tenia que ser para ella.

Llego el fatídico día, el ultimo. Los chicos se habían aproximado hacia el aeropuerto, pero yo había quedado con Yumi, quedamos en la esquina de aquella pastelería.

Yumi llego y me beso yo en cambio estaba deseando de entregarle las llaves a la nueva dueña de la pastelería, sabia que le iría genial.

- Toma Yumi, esto es un regalo para ti.

- ¿Pero y esto?

- ¿Acaso no ves ninguna puerta por aquí?

- Pero que? Te has vuelto loco?

- Ábrela, te la mereces pastelera.

- Esto es demasiado.

- Te lo mereces.

- No se que decir…

- Yo si. Que te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Nos dimos un gran beso de despedida, y corrí al aeropuerto…. El avión estaba listo para despegar y volver a mi Alemania.

Bueno y así acabo todo…..

Que nooo. Vi como el avión se iba sin mi, hable con mi jefe y me pedí un traslado y asi trabajaría a distancia desde aquí. Odd me apoyaba indefinidamente y además le ascendieron de becario a mi puesto en la empresa.

A yumi en cambio le fue mejor que bien su pastelería era de las mejores de Paris. Cada mañana se llenaba de clientes esperando aquellos riquísimos bollos y a mi me esperaba un desayuno delicioso y unos besos con el mejor sabor de todos el sabor los de mi Yumi.

**Bueno hasta aquí la palabra pastelería, espero que os haya gustado. Lo he hecho distinta un Ulrich pov pero creo que es distinta. **

**Igual el momento de Yumi ulrich pasa un poco rápido pero tampoco quería hacerlo pesado.**

**Gracias. Y dejar review.**


	3. Baño

**Bueno aquí va mi 3era palabra no tenia pensada esta pero tuve ayuda, espero que os guste, la siguiente palabra será agua e ira dedicada a una persona… jeje **

**Espero que la disfrutéis (es un poco peliculero pero bueno jje) y un poco corto al resto.**

**BAÑO**

Yumi se despertó no muy temprano como cada sábado, el despertador marcaba las 11:00 am, y como todas las mañanas tomo su café con sus 4 galletas.

Al terminar se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo para lavarse y asearse, probo una y otra vez, pero el agua no salía. Cada vez le daba mas fuerte hasta que desesperada y enfadada le dio un certero y gran golpe al grifo, cada vez estaba mas furiosa por el mal funcionamiento de sus tuberías y su fuerza se veía notable dando un enorme golpe.

El agua empezó a salir a presión contra la pared, ella aun vestida con su camisón, puso su mano e intento parar el agua, sin éxito.

Intento cortar la llave del grifo pero no hubo manera, ya que esa llave estaba durísima, no sabia que hacer y vio que necesitaba ayuda, busco en las páginas amarillas el numero de un fontanero, cogió su móvil, marco y una voz varonil sonó en la otra línea:

- ¿Si?. Fontanería Stern, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Hola. Es que del grifo del baño sale agua a presión sin parar, por favor venga rápido.

- Dígame la dirección y enseguida estaré allí.

- C/ Paris nº 22 Bajo B

Yumi estaba desesperada, no podía hacer nada mas que esperar, por suerte no tenia que preocuparse por inundarle la casa a nadie.

A los 10 min y unas 7 toallas cubriendo el suelo del baño, sonó el timbre. Un chico alto, de complexión fuerte, con pelo castaño revuelto, vestido con un buzo azul y agarrando una caja de herramientas se dejaba ver por la mirilla de la puerta.

Yumi se miro y se dio cuenta que con todo el alboroto, aun vestía el camisón de seda bien empapado al intentar cortar el agua, que no hacia mas que intentar despegárselo de su cuerpo.

Pensó por un momento que no se podía dejar ver así, aunque el era un profesional, seguro que ni se daría cuenta.

Abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra se intentaba se intentaba sujetar el corto y ceñido camisón.

- Hola, soy el fontanero, me llamo Ulrich Stern, dime, ¿Dónde esta el problema?

- Hola, soy Yumi la que tiene el problema. Sígueme.

Yumi paso delante de el con el fin de que el le siguiese hasta el baño. Ulrich no pudo no fijarse en aquella chica, con el pelo empapado y aquel camisón mojado que tan bien se pegaba a su moldeada figura, cada paso que daba, la seda se le despegaba y se pegaba desde su cintura hasta sus muslos.

Yumi se paro y le indico donde estaba el problema, Ulrich entro y al quitar la toalla, el chorro de agua volvía a salir a presión, busco en su caja y saco un par de herramientas.

- Creo que necesitare de tu ayuda,¿ puedes contener la presión del grifo mientras yo corto el agua?.

- Vale.

Ulrich bajo y abrió el armario que contenía el juego de llaves que cortaban el agua, su cabeza no se veía pero su pecho estaba al descubierto y Yumi no pudo evitar mirarlo. Al no ver todo lo que quería de el, se iba asomando cada vez mas y su mano cada vez se aflojaba mas de la presión del chorro, hasta que el chorro volvió a salir a presión, empapándola de nuevo y empotrándola contra la pared.

- ¡Ayúdame por favor!- Dijo histérica

Ulrich salió lo mas rápido que pudo de debajo del armario, se resbaló por el agua del suelo y se puso de espaldas contra el flujo de agua sujetándose con sus brazos en la pared y teniendo a Yumi entre medio.

Yumi se retiraba el pelo mojado de la cara, mientras cogía aliento a Ulrich le dio por reírse de la situación.

- No entiendo que es tan gracioso- dijo Yumi un poco moleta

- Jajaja estas graciosísima, Yumi ¿no?.

- Si. Tendría que secarme y tu parar el agua.

Ulrich le miro a Yumi y cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, le parecía una chica preciosa y mas estando mojada. Sintió el insisto de acercarse cada vez mas y mas, hasta que le dio un pequeño beso, temiendo la reacción de ella.

Ella le miro intensamente, le agarro de la cara, lo atrajo hasta ella y le dio un apasionado y caliente beso, sus lenguas se rozaban, sus brazos de movían, rodeando todo su cuerpo mojado, mientras ella le iba quitando la camiseta blanca de tirantes a el, él le iba quitando los tirantes y dejaba que se deslizasen por sus hombros, pasando por todo su cuerpo, hasta caer completamente en el suelo. Se fueron desvistiendo.

Desnudos por completo Ulrich cogió a Yumi de la cintura y la subió encima de la encimera del baño. Poco a poco los movimientos empezaron a aparecer cada vez mas y mas, Yumi se estremecía arqueando la espalda mientras apoyaba una mano en el grifo. Ulrich, agarraba los pechos de Yumi masajeándolos con sus manos empapadas, Yumi le agarro por la espalda y decidió besarle el cuello. El ritmo llegaba a su fin, los dos estaban mojados y rojos por el momento casual de pasión que tuvieron, Yumi no podía creerse lo que acaba de pasar, al girarse Yumi vio como el grifo ya no sacaba agua.

Ulrich subió su buzo volviéndose a vestir, vio que el contador del agua estaba al mínimo por ello el agua había cesado.

- Bueno Yumi por si alguna vez pasa algo, te dejo mi tarjeta.

- Pe pero sino lo has conseguido arreglar… como tienes tanto morro….

- Yo no puedo llenar la bomba de agua tendrás que llamar a mantenimiento.

- Le dio un pequeño beso mientras se iba riendo entre dientes al ver la reacción y la cara que se le quedo a Yumi.

Ella no sabia que Ulrich bromeaba, eso era lo que le empezó a gustar de ella y tampoco le quiso decir las intención de invitarle a cenar que tenia. Sin decir nada mas salió por la puerta y así fue como el problema del baño quedo solucionado.

Fin

Bueno deciros que la idea no ha sido mía que me la dieron y se lo agradezco. Pero lo he escrito y desarrollado así como mejor se me ocurrió, espero que os guste o si no que me digáis, así lo mejoro o lo que sea, pero decidme algo! Jeje

Bueno saludos hasta la próxima.

**Codedelarobbia:** Gracias por el review y por lo otro. Me alegro de que te gustase y que te pareciese romántico. Intento hacerlos distintos pero bueno….. es que a Odd le pega ser becario. Un beso.

**Princesa de la oscuridad: **Gracias por el review. La verdad que me di cuenta que me quedo corto pero igual lo retoco a ver que tal jej. Me alegro de que te guste. Y no te pierdas la 4 palabritaaaaaa. Un beso

**Escritoralove: **Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te gustase, la verdad que si que a mi también me daría algo, es un final inesperado y diferente pero bueno me apeteció. Un beso.

**Codeyumiyulrich: **Gracias. Me alegra que fuese adorable para ti espero que te sigan gustando. Un beso


	4. Agua

Bueno aquí esta mi cuarta palabra que es AGUA, este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior y esta vez será Yumi pov. espero no aburriros. Esta palabra va dedicada a Princesa de la oscuridad que me anima y siempre dice su opinión sea cual sea y se lo agradezco mucho.

* * *

** Yumi pov**

Desde que acabamos Kadic y nos declarásemos, no habíamos tenido mucho contacto desde entonces. El se había ido a Alemania a pasar el verano con su familia y debido a sus malas notas no podía tener mucho el móvil en sus manos.

Mis padres decidieron ir esas vacaciones a un pueblo en la frontera de Francia con Alemania, ya que el jefe de mi padre por recompensarle las ventas de este ultimo año ,le dejo las llaves de su casa de allí.

El pueblo era pequeño, pero la casa del jefe era mas bien grande, parecía acogedora tanto por fuera como por dentro. Paramos el motor del coche e Hiroki no hacia mas que molestarme diciendo aquellas tonterías de cada día. Sacamos el equipaje del maletero y subimos tres escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

El vibrar de mi bolsillo retono mi pierna, para mi sorpresa era un mensaje de texto de Ulrich, la verdad tan solo estábamos a 15 km de distancia y el lo sabia debido a mi correo por ordenador , el simple echo de poder verlo me recorría un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

Abrí el mensaje y decía:

¡Hola! ¿Te apetece venir de picnic mañana conmigo? Ire a por ti. Espero verte.

Mi mano empezó a temblar, no sabia que contestarle, sabia que tenia ganas de estar con el, pero tampoco quería que se me notase desesperada, porque realmente lo estaba y por si no fuera poco tendría que buscar una excusa para mis padres, sabían que por este sitio no tenia amigos, tendría que saber perfectamente que decir.

Empecé a teclear mi móvil y le respondí afirmativamente, pero que al no tenerlo fácil por encontrar la cabaña quedaríamos en el centro del pueblo junto a esa gran fuente. Me respondió con una llamada perdida, pero ¿Y la hora? No tenia ni idea a que hora habíamos quedado. Decidí tomar la iniciativa y escoger la hora que mejor me convenía, a las 19:00 me parecía apropiado para un picnic.

Ansiaba reunirme con el, oír su voz, ver como me mira con esos ojos tan profundos llenos de ternura, pero sobre todo tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo solo para mi.

Un picnic era un buen acercamiento de encuentro casual, así era nuestra relación a base de encuentros casuales, desde que terminamos Kadic, él se había ido a vivir a Alemania y yo seguía viviendo en Francia. Aunque ya teníamos 18 años las cosas no cambiaban mucho, intentábamos estar juntos todo el tiempo posible pero no era el suficiente por lo menos para mi.

Me acerque a la sala donde estaba mi madre y mi padre, puse mi mejor cara y les dije que a eso de las 18:30 había quedado con una antigua amiga de Kadic que vivía cerca de aquí. Mi padre me puso su cara y me dijo que para unos días que podemos estar en familia…

- Tan solo es una tarde, además a ella apenas le veo y serán unas horas.

- Aun así no me parece bien.

Intervino mi madre diciendo:

- Dejémosla ir tendrá ganas de verle y nosotros la tenemos todos los días, además pensaba que iríamos a pasear.

- Gracias mama

Me subí corriendo a prepararme a la habitación que me asignaron, abrí la maleta y les puse un vaquero ceñido a mis piernas y una camiseta negra de tirantes con un bordadito morado donde el escote. El pelo me lo puse como siempre, me maquille un poco, me eche 3 frises de perfume y me fui. Salí de casa y rápidamente fui al centro del pueblo .

Hay estaba él, sentado en su moto sujetando un casco para mi en su mano, al verle mi cuerpo reacciono, mis manos empezaron a sudarme, en mi tripa parecían que vivian un ejercito de hormigas, estaba cardiaca, ya no nerviosa, sino muerta de nervios, eso nunca cambiaria. Me fui acercando poco a poco, pero el ya me había visto desde lejos mientras me acercaba en su cara se veía mas notable aquella sonrisa, con ese mechón de pelo asomándose por su casco. Puso la moto en marcha, sabia que no me gustaba las muestras de afecto en publico (en mi país no se nos acostumbra).

- ¡Hola!¿Que tal? Estaba esperando verte.

- Bien con ganas de verte. ¿Y tu que tal?

- Pues ahora mismo mucho mejor.

- Bueno, y a donde me llevas

- Sorpresa, seguro que te gusta.

Tras 20 minutos de camino en moto, llegamos como a una especia de bosque, la verdad no era muy bonito. Abrimos el asiento de la moto y cargamos las cosas, estuvimos andando como 30 min mas por el bosque hasta sentarnos en un gran sauce precioso.

Extendió un mantel en el suelo y coloco una bolsa llena de comida en el centro del mantel, en una neverita había varias botellas de vino tinto y otra de vino blanco, sabia que el tinto no era de mi agrado, me sorprendía que fuera tan detalloso en cada cosa.

Me senté con las piernas alargadas y las manos detrás dejando la responsabilidad de mi peso a mis brazos, él opto por tomar la misma postura que yo. Cogió ambas botellas, saco dos copas de platico y sirvió en cada una, una clase de vino, bebimos, hablamos y reímos, era tan cómodo estar con el, me sentía yo misma cuando el silencio se apoderaba de nosotros, el me miraba de reojo, yo intentaba disimular no mirando pero me entraba la risa y finalmente le mire. En una de esas veces Ulrich agarro mi cara delicadamente y me beso, fue un beso corto me soltó y me dijo.

- No veas como necesitaba esto. Sentirte, tenerte cerca.

Al decir esas palabras mi cuerpo actuó en un impulso, no sabia si era por el alcohol o por las ganas que tenia de tenerle, le agarre del cuello y lo atraje hacia a mi acercándolo a mis labios, me tumbe dejando espacio a que el apoyase su cuerpo sobre el mío, baje mis manos colocándolas en su cintura y quite su camiseta por arriba, el sin embargo se separo de mi y se levanto y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. Me había parecido interpretar bien sus señales. Me llevo detrás de unos setos y unas ramas, donde bien escondidos se encontraban unos agujeros de agua en el suelo que desprendían calor y vapor. Eran unas termas. Unas ardientes y vaporosas termas.

El me lanzo un guiño de ojos y me empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse completamente desnudo frente a mi y de un pequeño salto se metió dentro, se dejo resbalar y se asentó, pronto sus mejillas adoptaron un color rosado por el calor que desprendían.

Me fui quitando mas tímidamente la ropa y me metí dentro. Al intentar buscar postura mi mano toco su miembro que ya estaba erecto, no se si seria por el calor o por el simple echo de verme desnuda, tenia que aprovechar y lentamente me fui haciendo paso hasta que le bese lentamente, sus labios ya estaban húmedos del vapor, rojos también. Me incorpore y con ayuda de sus manos puestas en mi cintura me ayudo y me puso encima suya, la sensación era diferente a la que habíamos experimentado anteriores veces, el calor de nuestras pieles mojadas y el roce eran sensaciones intensas que desconocía para mis 5 sentidos.

Cada vez acelerábamos mas, el barro cada vez nos hacia bajar mas y ya no dejaban ver, nuestros cuerpos desnudos tan fácilmente. Ulrich cada vez me apretaba mas el culo, yo le agarra con fuerza. El ritmo se apoderaba de nosotros cada vez mas y mas nuestros cuerpos iban bajando y subiendo, se formaban unas pequeñas olas que iban a acariciando nuestros cuerpos. Ulrich apoyaba su cara en mi hombro dejando salir su aliento en mi. Llegamos al estado pleno de placer, al mayor de los placeres dejando su esencia dentro de mi. Me dio un tierno beso en la boca y se separo, nuestros cuerpos ardían de calor y el airecillo frio tocando nuestros cuerpos aliviaban el sonrojo.

Me tumbe aun jadeante sobre la manta de picnic desnuda. Ulrich se tumbo encima mía, satisfecho y descargado de placer. Yo en cambio tenia sentimientos contradictorios, me fascinaba tenerlo cerca y mas aun cuando lo amaba con locura al igual que el a mi pero, a la vez sufría por no poder estar mucho mas tiempo con el.

Mire hacia arriba y vi como la noche ya había llegado acompañada de aquellas brillantes y preciosas estrellas. Cogí el móvil del bolso para mirar la hora, era tardísimo, tenia llamadas de mi madre y otras tantas de mi padre.

- Em Ulrich, creo que tendría que irme a casa enseguida.

- Cuando quieras, recogemos esto y te llevo.

- Vale, si.

- ¿Oye te ha alegrado el verme?

- Claro

- Yo tenia muchas ganas, espero volverte a verte mañana.

Mi silencio me delato, no sabia que tendría que hacer si la verdad de que tenia que pedir permiso y seguramente no me dejarían o decirle que si y mentirle.

Recogimos todo y fui a buscar mi ropa. Mientras la intentaba coger y ponerla en mi cuerpo, sus manos me agarraron por detrás de mi cintura y un poco bruscamente me dio la vuelta y me puso contra el sauce, sus manos agarraban mis muñecas colocándolas por arriba de mi cabeza y empezó a besarme de una manera mas violenta de lo normal, pero eso me gustaba, me dominaba, bajo y me empezó a besar por el cuello, hasta que la melodía de mi móvil estropeo el momento recordándome lo tarde que era.

- No veas como te quiero, cuando te tengo cerca no me puedo resistir, enserio, tocarte, besarte, tenerte cerca….

- Yo también me pasaría la vida así pero tengo que irme, mis padres estarán histéricos.

- Bien. Pero eso si mañana necesito verte.

- Vale pero date prisa, si no, no asomare la cabeza en días.

- Esta bien vamos.

Terminaron de recoger todo y se pusieron rumbo a la moto, montaron el ella y Ulrich la dejo donde la había recogido. Si sus padres veían que la amiga con la que había quedado era Ulrich Stern , no le dejarían salir nunca.

Baje de la moto me quite el casco y me puse pie a la casa Ulrich me agarro del brazo, me beso y cada vez que me intentaba ir me volvía a besar, al final conseguí sepárame de el, dios que difícil era. Y me puse rumbo a casa.

**Fin**

Tengo que avisar que este tendrá continuación pero mas adelante, antes de la continuación vendrán mas palabras que no tienen que ver con este.

Espero que os haya gustado y si puedo mejorar en algo decídmelo espero vuestros review. Y gracias a todos.

Un beso.

**Sandra stark: Gracias por el review, me alegra de que te hubiese gustado, seguiré leyendo tu reto y lo del árbol ya igual me pase jeje pero bueno. Un besoo.**

**Codedelarobia: Gracias por el review y por lo otro. Oye si lo tuviese te lo daría pero yo también llamaría eee!gracias. un beso**

**Codeyumiyulrich: Gracias por el review . Jajaj si la verdad que se puede sentir realizado. Un beso**

**Princesadelaoscuridad: Gracias por el review y por los aniimos. Espero que me dejes en este que te lo dedico como ya te dije. Un poco perver jajaj pues igual si pero bueno…. Jej**

**Heimao.3: Gracias por el review y los ánimos. Me alegran que te guste y el del árbol pues si jeje pero bueno. Seguiré tu reto. Un beso**


	5. Naranja

Aquí mi 5 palabrita, Que es naranja. Espero que os guste, se que algunos me matareis pero bueno…. Me arriesgo jeje. Es mas cortito pero creo que a quedado bien. A veces me vuelvo dramática. Gracias. Esta palabra se la dedico a Heimao.3. Os dedicare a cada uno que me dejáis review para agradeceros ese gesto que tenéis.

**Naranjo.**

**Yumi pov.**

Hay me encontraba debajo de aquel árbol observando las flores de azahar que sostenía el naranjo y aquellas sabrosas y ácidas naranjas tan redondas y parecidas al sol cuando iluminaban su forma y dejaban aparecer aquellos primeros rayos de sol de cada mañana.

Las hojas y flores mas atrevidas se soltaban del árbol dejándose escapar y quedando a mi alcance, alargue mi mano y las agarre acercándomelas a mi nariz para poder absorber aquel olor.

Estaba aburrida, ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos esperando, desde que a escondidas decidimos citarnos en aquel lugar, era nuestro lugar, debajo de aquel naranjo con ese olor tan delicioso y esas naranjas que disfrutábamos comiendo los dos. Hay fue donde por primera vez bajo el atardecer anaranjado y bajo la sombra que nos proporcionaban esas ramas del árbol me beso por primera vez.

Flas back

Yumi toma me dijo me extendió un papel con su "cuidada" caligrafía sobre mi mano. No podía parar de pensar que contendría aquel papel y opte por leerlo. Yumi necesito decirte algo, quedamos en el bosque.

Nada mas leerlo me fui directa al bosque, no tenia especificación de en que parte del bosque quedar, pero aun así, me adentre directamente, no sabia si le vería a primera vista o si nos encontraríamos fácilmente. La intriga me mataba.

Camine, me adentre pero no le veía, no había rastro de el por ninguna parte, seguí caminando hasta toparme con un camino en el bosque echo de pétalos de flores silvestres, la verdad no pensé que fuese Ulrich pero mi curiosidad me mato. Decidí seguir el rastro de las flores y ahí estaba él cogiendo de un precioso árbol pétalos, para seguir marcando el camino. Me acerque sigilosa y cuidadosamente, estaba nervioso se le notaba desde lejos, se dejaba ver como se rascaba la cabeza mientras en voz baja repetía palabras que no llegaba a entender.

- Ulrich hola, he venido.

- Ahhh hola Yumi. Que tal?

- Bien, que era eso que me tenias que decir?

- Pensaba que tardarías mas, aun no había acabado de marcar el lugar.

- Este lugar es perfecto, es un naranjo bonito.

- Esta bien. Mira Yumi no, no quiero andarme con rodeos.

- Vale tu dirás

- Mira desde que me dijiste de ser solo amigos no soy el mismo, tengo que ser valiente en todo y….

- Si…

- Pues que te quiero y quiero estar junto a ti.

- Ulrich yo… esperaba oír eso desde hace tiempo.

- Entiendo que no quie…. ¿Cómo?

- Si, así es.

Vi como a el se le iluminaban los ojos de felicidad mientras mi corazón me daba un vuelco, queriendo escapar de mi, queriendo propagarlo a los cuatro vientos, queriendo juntarse con el suyo para abrazarse mutuamente.

Sin actuar nuestros cuerpos dieron el impulso, gobernados por nuestros corazones en quitarnos aquella barrera de orgullo que nos estaba ahogando desde hacia tiempo, esa cabeza que actuaba por su cuenta sin dejar actuar a lo que realmente importaba, a nuestros corazones. Recuerdo aquel acercamiento, cuando el tímidamente me agarro de la cintura, me atrajo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi, yo podía observar ese color rojo intenso que decoraban sus mejillas y como no las mías, apoye mis manos en su mejilla dándole seguridad, estábamos igual de nerviosos pero lo deseaba. mi cara se dejo llevar por la llamada del amor y por sus labios que se encontraban con los míos para sellar algo que recién comenzaba y que siempre rondaría en mi, aquel sentimiento tan profundo, verdadero y maravilloso.

Era el naranjo, aquel árbol que nos hacia soñar, tumbados uno al lado del otro, con las manos y los dedos entrelazados, mirando aquellas nubes que veíamos pasar y sacábamos formas misteriosas y bonitas, con cualquier cosa nos sentíamos felices, siempre que estuviese cerca, no existía el miedo ni el temor.

Recuerdo como me hacia reír cuando cortaba con una pequeña navaja la cascara de la naranja en forma de dientes y se la ponía entre la mandíbula intentando imitar a Jim. Sabia cada detalle, cada forma de sacarme una sonrisa de verme siempre feliz. Me encantaba observarle sentado con una pierna alargada y la otra doblada viendo como dejaba su brazo recto apoyándolo sobre su pierna curvada y como achinaba los ojos por que el sol le molestaba. Estaba tan guapo que no me pude resistir y saque mi cámara sacándole una foto, nunca me aburría de mirarla, era el momento, la persona y el lugar perfecto, no podía creer que esto podría sentir nadie, hasta que le conocí.

Cada día a merced del naranjo era un día lleno de emociones y sentimientos siempre y cuando estaba con el,, para el no fue lo suficiente, quería marcar aquel lugar hacerlo único, un privilegio solo para ambos. Cogió la navaja y escribió cuidadosamente nuestras iniciales dentro de un pequeño corazón y escribiendo **por siempre**.

Eso era lo que siempre me susurraba al oído, mientras me colocaba cuidadosamente una pequeña flor de azahar detrás de la oreja y finalizaba la frase sellándola con un beso en mis labios, cuando me agarraba de la barbilla para decirme lo guapa que estaba con aquella flor, al salirme esa sonrisa siempre me besaba de manera que solo el sabia hacer.

- Siempre te daré un beso cuando tus labios dibujen esa sonrisa por que al verte feliz mis labios y mi corazón quieren permanecer contigo por siempre.- dijo cariñoso

- Te quiero por siempre- Es lo que yo siempre le respondía.

Cada día vivido en nuestro naranjo era único, lo quería como el primer día, no podía imaginarme una vida sin el, lo amaba tanto.

Revivíamos el primer momento en el que nos conocimos practicando en el gimnasio nuestro arte marcial el pencak silat, pero ahora sobre la hierva pero como bien decía él, ya no le gustaba dejar las cosas inacabadas y cada vez que lo tenia encima finalizaba la sesión dándome un profundo y agotado beso.

Notaba como la brisa robaba parte de su perfume para poder entregárselo a mi nariz que disfrutaba oliendo la mezcla del azahar y su olor, siempre que estábamos en nuestro sitio el árbol florecía cada vez mas, las naranjas cada vez eran mas grandes y preciosas y las flores querían florecer a un ritmo mas rápido para poder ser participes de nuestra historia, el sol sabia sacar sus mejores rayos de luz para poder cubrirnos bajo el y las nubes tenían formas mas precisas y bonitas. Todo se veía de forma tan distinta cuando se esta enamorada y mas cuando era algo tan puro e intenso que no se podía describir con tan solo palabras.

20 minutos esperándole, bajo las ramas pero no se le veía ni a lo lejos, mi móvil estaba sin batería. Cansada de esperar me dirigí a casa, quizás tendría alguna noticia de porque no había aparecido o algo que me dijera algo lo que fuese. Pero Nada, no había rastro de él por ningún sitio. Unas semanas se escapaban del calendario dejando a mi corazón cada vez mas solo, mas triste, casi vacío, faltaba él ¿Dónde se había metido? Por que no me había dicho nada, por que … `por que… Mi sonrisa ya no reflejaba en mi cara, seria cierto que siempre que sonriese el estaría alado mía besándome. Pero no podía no tenia fuerzas, a mi corazón lo sujetaban fuerte dentro de mi pecho aquellos recuerdos sin dejarlo escapar . Nadie me decía nada, nadie sabia nada.

Necesitaba ir al naranjo, sentirme a gusto pensar que el estaría allí esperándome como siempre, alegrándose por verme lleno de felicidad. Corrí desesperada no podía, ansiaba verlo allí, mi mente volvía a ser la gran traicionera de mis sentimientos, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Llegue al naranjo, él no estaba allí, lo busque, grite su nombre mas fuerte de lo nunca pude imaginar, metí mis manos dentro de la tierra y apreté con fuerza, quería tenerlo, tocarlo, notaba como mi mano impulsivamente rozaba mis labios soñando despierta con que fuesen los suyos. No podría saber que hacer sin el. Por que me había dejado. Subí la vista y vi aquella marca que realizo, pase la yema de mis dedos por ella y empecé a recordad. El sol ya no brillaba como antes, sus rayos estaban tristes no querían iluminar aquel día. Las flores ocultaban su dulce aroma sacando el aroma mas amargo, las naranjas ya no eran de aquel color anaranjado brillante ni redondeado y ni siquiera había nubes en el cielo… cogí una flor del suelo y se la puse detrás de la oreja.

- Dijiste por siempre, por siempre, lo escribiste, estoy aquí sola, por favor ven, te necesito por siempre….

* * *

Las lagrimas se hicieron por primeras vez participe en aquel lugar, las lagrimas derramadas cada vez dolían mas, el pecho dolía, dolía de verdad el sentimiento era profundo, la pena se apoderaba de todo y el preciosos lugar y ano era tan bonito. Ahora que me queda pensó llena de oscuridad , sin la esperanza de un rayo de sol.

Aquel día el naranjo y Yumi no volvieron a sonreír como antes ni a sentir las sensaciones tan fascinantes que conseguían con Ulrich, El naranjo se iba marchitando poco a poco pero no era el único se iba apagando, él solitario corazón de Yumi también, que no quedaba la esperanza de volver a florecer ni de aparecer aquella sonrisa que Ulrich tanto anhelaba y disfrutaba.¿donde esta?

**FIN**

No me matéis por favor, este tendrá continuación no os preocupéis, es cortito pero creo que lo he compensado metiendo muchos sentimientos o eso espero. Decidme lo que pensáis. Por cierto estaba sensible jej.

Gracias a todos. Un beso.

**Heimao.3 :** Gracias enserio por el review y los ánimos lo agradezco mucho, como se que eres tan sentimental este te lo dedico a beso

**Codedelarobia**: gracias por comentar cada cap. Enserio haces que todo sea mas fácil. No te dije nada pero te dedique el del baño. Un beso


	6. Bomba

Aquí os traigo mi 6 palabra como algunos me habéis pedido la continuación de que pasa con Ulrich, no voy a ser mala y dejaos esperando y aquí os lo dejo. Tranquila que no le vamos a tener que pegar a el sino a otra persona con una llave enorme jeje.

Espero que os guste. gracias a todos.

**BOMBA.**

Ulrich pov.

Maldije todo cuanto estaba a mi alcance, todo cuanto amaba se separaba de mi, sin poder decir palabra o quejarme, sin poder despedirme, ni decir un adiós, sin sentir como ultimo recuerdo de mi mente y mi corazón aquel precioso beso de ella, de Yumi, la única persona que conseguía sacar todo de mi, todo lo oculto que escondía para poder dárselo a ella ganándoselo con cada sonrisa, caricia y con cada beso que solo me entregaba a mi. Me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por algún motivo ella me había elegido a mi, para darme todo el amor que tenia. ¿Quien era yo para romperle así el corazón? me sentía fatal, una parte de mi corazón estaba junto a ella y en aquel naranjo.

Por siempre, fue lo que le dije, había faltado a mi palabra, me sentía el peor ser sobre esta tierra, era asqueroso, repulsivo. Solo con saber como se podría sentir y lo que estaría pasando, aquel dolor lo compartía, pero ella, le jure que nunca le haría daño, no se lo merecía.

Mi corazón se llenaba de odio, tenia rabia, dolor, mezclas que podían hacerte sentir personas opuestas a Yumi. ¿Como unas personas pueden hacerte sentir de una manera y otras tienen la facilidad y el derecho de hacerte daño en esta vida?.

Flash back.

Así fue, en aquel naranjo tan bonito pero no tan bonito como ella, estaba reluciente de belleza, nunca me cansaba de llenarme mis oídos de sus risas, estaba tan a gusto junto a ella.

Nos despedimos como siempre, tardábamos media hora en hacerlo ya que ninguno se quería separar del otro, siempre nos parábamos frente al otro besándonos, abrazándonos, rozando cada parte de nosotros de manera que solo se podía sentir por dentro, cada palabra atravesaba el pecho y se aposentaba en nuestros corazones, agarrándose muy fuerte y no dejándolo salir nunca, eran esclavos de nuestros corazones, y así debía ser.

Por fin, nuestras manos solo unidas por un dedo se decían hasta mañana o hasta luego, pero nunca adiós, odiábamos decir adiós, a los dos nos parecía algo definitivo, una palabra sin puntos suspensivos a la que esperar continuación, por eso siempre nuestras despedidas eran así. Siempre, hasta llegar aquel día a casa, donde mi padre me estaba esperando, sentado en su sillón del salón, ese sillón tenia su mismo aspecto, era serio, oscuro y perfecto. Mi padre sostenía en su mano una carta que sujetaba con una sonrisa en la cara y sin poder dejar a la vista sus ojos por la poca iluminación de la sala.

- Acércate tenemos que hablar- dijo

- Que pasa, Ya he echo algo?

- ¿Cuando creías que nos enteraríamos de que estas con una Japonesa?

- Se llama Yumi y es mi novia, esa que me hace sentir yo.

- Tonterías, aquí tienes algo que te hará sentir un hombre.

Cogí la carta con mis manos, antes de abrir observe el sello, al verlo un escalofrió me recorrió mi cuerpo y una angustia invadió mi pecho, sujetaba el móvil con la mano pero mis extremidades dejaron de hacerme caso y callo al suelo, quedando el móvil destrozado. Trague saliva, no paraba de pensar en Yumi. Me fui a mi habitación a leerla en soledad, no quería darle el placer a mi padre de verme la cara de derrota y ver su cara de victoria.

Me senté sobre la cama, mi cuerpo aun temblaba de forma impulsiva sin poder sentir ninguna articulación, me dispuse a abrirla, el sello lo decía todo, era de las fuerzas armadas del ejercito. La rompí como pude y me dispuse a leerla con mis ojos empezándose a encharcar de lagrimas de dolor.

Señor Ulrich Stern

Nos ponemos en contacto con Usted, para informarle que ha sido admitido en las fuerzas armadas de Francia, para ser reclutado inmediatamente a Países que necesiten de sus servicios, donde también tendrá el entrenamiento necesario y todo lo que ofrecemos para poderse convertir en un fiel soldado con deseos de servir a su patria y comprometerse con el pueblo Francés.

El coche llegara a buscarle a las 5:00 am a su domicilio.

Como bien sabe, una vez aceptada su solicitud, no hay manera administrativa ni legal de ser desautorizado para entrar al menos que tenga una enfermedad grave.

Un saludo, soldado.

Arrugue la carta con todas mis fuerzas, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, mis lagrimas ya se deslizaban por mi rostro, mi mano fue directa en forma de puño a la pared, mis dientes chirriaban de la rabia, y mi corazón se dividía, se rompía. Como iba a dejar a mi Yumi sola, sin saber de mi, obligado a las maldades de mi padre a dejarla sin mi protección, sin mirarle a los ojos para decirle el asqueroso adiós que nunca usábamos. Todo cambiaba, mi padre había sacado de mi pecho, mi corazón y había estado pegándole patadas como si de un balon de futbol se tratara.

Salí de la habitación lleno de ira, odiaba a ese señor que se empeñaba en arruinar mi vida y no dejarme ser feliz nunca, mas que con las cosas que el querría. ¿Esta era acaso la vida que me esperaba?, en mi cabeza rondaban cosas horribles hacia mi padre y mi madre callada, sumisa y ya con la mochila preparada para mi, ¿acaso no iba a decir nada?.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para joderme mi vida así? - dije pegando con el puño y la carta en el respaldo del sillón.

- Tu padre, el que sabe lo que tienes y debes hacer.

- ¿A eso le llamas ser un padre? un padre al que nunca perdonare esto.

- Vamos Ulrich no exageres, me estas enfadando.

- Que no exagere.. me quedo corto y Yumi ¿que?

- No ves que no te conviene, además te separa de tus obligaciones.

- Con que es por Yumi? ella es la única persona a la que daría mi vida, pero si, por lo menos me servirá para perderte de vista y no saber de ti.

- ¿Como te atreves niñato?

Pensé en correr, en irme de casa, en escapar, para que no me encontrasen nunca, para poder estar con ella, pero no podía, la inculparían y a saber que ocurriría, mi padre iría a cuchillo con ella y podrían deportarla a su país, eso era impensable. No podía hacer nada mas que quedarme lleno de rabia y acudir mañana, me ahogaba en mi propio llanto.

Escribí dos cartas explicando a Yumi todo, intentando que alguien se la entregase pero no encontraba la forma de pensar como, esperaba poder mandársela desde allí, necesita estar tranquilo aunque fuese con que lo supiese y pudiera ser feliz sin que esa incertidumbre la matara de por que la había dejado de esa manera.

La mañana llego rápido y me tuve que preparar, la maleta estaba echa por mi madre pero inacabada ya que faltaba su foto, la foto de Yumi, una de las cartas la deje en mi mesa debajo de una revista de Pencak silat, sabia que mi padre no miraría ahí ya que odiaba todo lo relacionado con eso, le dije a mi madre que por favor se asegurase de que le llegasen todas las cartas a Yumi, que era importante y que de eso dependía mi felicidad y tranquilidad en estos momentos, no le podía decir que deje una en la revista, por que mi padre la tiraría. No conseguí un gesto de afirmación por su parte. Me despedí de mi madre y , a mi padre le dije un hasta siempre y me monte en aquel coche del gobierno.

No sabia que me hablaba el del coche, mis pensamientos estaban relacionados solo con ella, con mi exótica chica a la que anhelaba y dejaba mi amor detrás de ella sin que lo pudiese tocar ni sentir.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, ¿pero a donde me llevaban?, pregunte, pero nadie respondía, probé con otra pregunta diciendo haber si podría mandar correspondencia, todos me decían si si, como a un tonto para que me callase. No hacia mas que mirar por la ventanilla pensaba en aquel alma inconsolable que dejaba atrás.

Tras muchas horas de vuelo por fin llegamos, no pude ver ni reconocer donde estábamos, me había quedado dormido del agotamiento, sabia que estaba lejos, muy lejos. Unos chicos con ojos achinados y un poco morenos nos recibían cerca, pude ver un cartel que ponía Tailandia. Estaba en Tailandia, solo y de soldado, estaba en contra de las guerras y sobre todo de matar a gente por algún fin de peces gordos, Xana era distinto ayudábamos a salvar el mundo era un guerrero de lyoko pero un guerrero bueno. Nos pusimos a caminar y llegamos a una especie de base, llena de chicos engañados como yo. Las camas eran literas y todo olía a sucio pero en mi cabecero ahí deje a ella con su sonrisa en aquella foto.

**3 meses después...**

No hacíamos mas que ejercicios, coger armas y desactivar bombas, nos entrenaban para algo gordo. estaba aterrado, además nos intentaban comer la cabeza haciéndonos pensar que lo que hacías estaba bien, que era por ayudar.

Mis días favoritos eran los viernes ya que eran los únicos días que venia el cartero a llevarse nuestras cartas y a entregarnos la correspondencia, cada viernes me ilusionaba con que habría una de Yumi, pero solo había de mis padres, cada día escribía una carta a Yumi pero nunca obtenía contestación. Mis padres decían que se las habían entregado, pero no podía creerlo, sabia que Yumi me diría algo. No podía pensar que no me mandase nada, sabia que las cartas me las escribía mi padre, pero no podía ser consciente de esa realidad, la verdad me traicionaba.

Siempre les ponía a mis padres en la postdata que le dijesen algo a Yumi por si no le llegaban pero, me decían que no quería decir nada sabia que mi padre no lo haría pero mi madre. imposible.

Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en pequeños pedacitos, esparcidos como cenizas por todo.

**En Francia en casa de los Stern**

- Ha llegado una carta de Ulrich - Le dijo a Walter

- ¿Que dice?

- Siempre menciona a Yumi ¿no crees que se lo tendríamos que decir?

- Ni pensarlo.

**Narrador pov**

Todas las cartas entregadas a Yumi se amontonaban en el despacho de Walter Stern, mientras las hacia trizas en su maquina destroza papeles.

Arriba en la habitación de Ulrich, su madre se disponía a limpiar su vacía habitación, paso el plumero por sus estanterías, y en la mesa retiro aquella revista hasta que vio como caía una carta al suelo, vio que era de Ulrich para Yumi se la metió por dentro de su jersey y se la escondió, espero el momento oportuno y salió de casa, vio la dirección de Yumi y se dirigió hacia su casa, se puso enfrente y trago aire, pensó en tocar el timbre pero opto por dejarla en el buzón.

** Yumi pov.**

Estaba sentada en la mesa sin apetito, mirando por la ventana como se escapaba la primavera de los arboles, mi padre venia sonriendo y me entrego una carta. Me rasque los ojos no me lo podía creer era de Ulrich, no sabia nada de él desde hacia tres meses, me subí corriendo a mi habitación estaba enfundada pero lo amaba y lo seguía haciendo, olí la carta y aun olía a el, ese olor me daba seguridad y me tranquilizaba.

La abrí y sentada en el tatami empecé:

Yumi

Siento tener que decirte esto, pero mi padre me obliga a ir al ejercito, no tengo móvil no puedo avisarte solo espero que la recibas. Mañana parto temprano a las 5:00 am cada día te escribiré, lo prometo. la única que me preocupa eres tu.

No te pienses que te he dejado, eso nunca, te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo, lo daría todo por ti, siempre sueño con estar contigo, se que será difícil pero te prometo que volveré a por ti, solo para ti y para estar contigo, eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida para ser fuerte y ser feliz. Prométeme que serás fuerte y sacaras aquella sonrisa que tanto me encanta y a la que siempre quiero besar.

Mi corazón siempre estará junto al tuyo y siempre te pertenecerá, aunque estén lejos los sentimientos siempre permanecen cerca, y quiero que te quedes con que por siempre, eso no cambiara nunca.

te quiero y no dudes que cada día, hora, minuto y segundo pensare en ti preciosa.

P.D: Coge la flor de azahar de nuestro naranjo y pontela cada día en la oreja, sabré que estas bien.

**Narrador pov.**

Cada día Yumi escribía una carta ala vez que cogía una flor y se la mandaba en la carta con un enorme beso y con su nuevo peinado que adornaba una flor de su oreja. Lo hacia por el ,por que supiese que ella también lo querría por siempre.

**FIN**

Tranquilas que continuará con otra palabra que sino no me quedo a gusto ni yo, demasiado triste? espero que os haya gustado.

La semana que viene será la ultima en escribir porque empiezan los san fermines y no tendré tiempo, pero en cuanto acaben volveré con mas. muchas gracias a todos sobre todo a los que me dejáis review. Este te lo dedico a ti a holaminombreesdrama, igual me tienes que cambiar el nombre por que a este paso... noo .gracias por dejar review y por darme la primera la bienvenida a este mundo de imaginación con mi primer proyecto. gracias.

**Heimao.3**.:Muchas gracias por dejar siempre, me alegra de que acertase en que te pegaba mi capitulo y me alegro muchísimo en que te gustase. Gracias. Un beso

**Princesa de la oscuridad:** Muchas gracias enserio, me alegra también de que te guste el tuyo y que este también es halagador y por decirme el fallo. La verdad que deje poco tiempo pero asi dosis extra jeje. Un beso y gracias.

**Evelyoko:** Gracias me alegro de haber mejorado desde el principio hasta ahora. Y me agrada que os gusten. Un saludo.

**Escritoralove:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra de que te gustase y compensase lo cortito con que era bonito. Un beso.

**Codeyumiyulrich:** Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte jej espero no decepcionarte y que te guste como la primera. Gracias por el review y por los ánimos. Un beso.

**Sandra Stark:** Me alegra de que te gusten los arrebatos a mi también me encantan. El olor de Jazzmin a mi también me gusta mucho, y como dices el tener un sitio que te recuerde solo a ti y a tu pareja y quedarte con lo bueno creo que es importante como una canción de los dos. Muchas gracias. Un beso.

**Codedelarobia:** Jaja me imagino que te gustan las picantes por que dices que a ti se te dan mal, que capullita ejej. No enserio me alegra de que te gustase y gracias. Un beso

**Holaminombreesdrama**: Ahora dirás pobre Ulrich eeeh!jejej, que sepas que m encantan tus locuras esas que te dan, enserio me rio siempre. Me alegra que te guste tanto la palabra naranja espero seguir por buen camino. Y este que te lo dedico me pones algo malo y te doy a ti con la llave naaaa broma! Gracias. Un beso


	7. Amigo

Bueno, aquí mi otra palabra ya es la 7 ni me lo creo, hare un parón de unos 10 días pero después retomare con mas, espero dejaos un buen sabor de boca. Este se lo dedico a Sandra Stark, gracias por cada review y por los ánimos, además el mismo reto, escribe mucho en mi ausencia así cuando vuelva tendré mucho para leer. Un besooo

**Amigo.**

Odd no paraba de escribir esas carta que mandaba a su querido amigo japonés de intercambio que vendría la semana que viene, a nuestro Kadic y Odd nos dejaba por irse a Japon a un colegio llamado Yokohama. El chico en cuestión nunca le mando una foto pero el decía que era buen amigo, el sabia Francés y Odd no hacia mas que ir a una academia japonesa para aprender el idioma por las tardes.

A mi lo que realmente me inquietaba era a la persona que tendría durmiendo en la cama de alado, compartiría la habitación con aquel japonés, seguro que seria uno de esos que les gustan los mangas y no hace mas que comer sushi y usar su móvil, no me quedaba otra, entre Sissi intentando perseguirme a cada rato y ahora encima una persona que no conoce nada, se me pegaría al culo para que le enséñese todo como el primer día que conocí a Odd.

Odd escribía la ultima carta a Ishiyama, ese era su apellido. Me acerque para ver que le escribía y media carta estaba escrita en japones y la otra media en frances, vi como añadía una foto nuestra, supongo que para mostrarle quienes éramos y no se sintiese tan solo, Odd levanto la vista y me dijo:

- Ulrich se amable con mi amigo Ishiyama, que nos conocemos. No le trates como a mi el primer día eh!

- Tranquilo seré amable.

- Me mandara cartas asique me enterare.

- A si conseguirás que no te eche de menos.

- Se que no puedes vivir sin mi, soy irresistible y seguro que con mi cuerpo y este pelo tan lyoko no se me resiste ninguna.

- Seguro, igual salen corriendo...

- Ulrich que celoso que eres.

- Seguro...

- ¿Pero a donde vas?

- A dar una vuelta.

La verdad estaba nervioso por que se fuese Odd, y necesitaba dar una vuelta por el parque, habíamos derrotado a Xana y ya no era la misma diversión que antes, Aelita y Jeremie siempre estaban juntos, y Odd siempre buscaba métodos de escape como el viaje para disfrutar y escapar de la monotonía y yo la única emoción que tenia era escapar de la pesada de Sissi, a ella no había manera de derrotarla.

La semana paso rápida como una rutina, la misma de todos los días, acompañamos a Odd hasta la verja ayudándolo con las maletas, se iba para un trimestre, pero parecía que se iba para un año entero, nos paramos, el taxi ya le estaba esperando.

- bueno chicos llego el momento, tranquilos pasara rápido.

- Cuídate mucho y escríbenos- dijo Aelita un poco melancólica

- Bueno Odd aprende mucho y disfruta de la experiencia- dijo Jeremie tan correcto como siempre.

- Bueno compañero, estate tranquilo y pórtate bien- dije en tono irónico.

- Ulrich cuida bien de Kiwi, sabes donde esta la comida y todo. Bueno gracias chicos, ya me contareis.

- Saca muchas fotos.

- Adiós Odd dijimos al unísono.

Nos quedamos mirando el taxi y esperando a decirle a Odd adiós con la mano. Jim vino por detrás diciendo que el director quería verme, ya voy dije y me fui hacia el despacho del director, toma asiento dijo y obedecí:

- Bueno Stern, como bien sabes hoy viene un estudiante Japonés que ocupara el sitio de Odd, espero que le ayudes a conocer la escuela y a que pase su estancia lo mas cómoda posible.

- Si señor, lo intentare.

- Llegara en unas dos horas.

- vale, adiós.

- hasta luego.

Me fui a mi habitación y mire arriba de la cama una pequeña pancarta que había echo Odd para darle la bienvenida, colgaba. Me tumbe en la cama y me puse a leer una de esas revistas de artes marciales, a esperar que llegase el japonés.

De repente un barullo de gente del colegio se iba acercando, el taxi de aquel chico había llegado y todo el mundo quería verlo, tuve que bajar ya que el director me había dado indicaciones precisas, baje y me puse por adelante, la puerta del coche se abría y una pierna delgada, pero que…. Era una chica, una chica japonesa, era alta, delgada y se dejó ver su rostro, era…era, preciosa, tenia una melena corta de color negro oscuro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos no podía parar de mirarlos, vestía con ropa negra y unas botas negras también, no era la típica chica japonesa que solía ver en los mangas… el señor Delmas le dio la bienvenida, confuso. Al minuto llamo a Japón para decir que no era lo que esperaban, que esperaban que fuese un chico. Se acerco a donde estaba y me dijo que no sabían que era mujer pero que aun así se quedaría en la cama de Odd ya que todas las camas y habitaciones estaban ocupadas, trague saliva, me parecía una persona a la que debía conocer por razones obvias pero no tan de repente e incluso ella se sentiría incomoda.

A Sissi no le izo ninguna gracia sabia que me miraba con rabia y a ella también.

- Bueno volved a vuestras habitaciones. Ven IShiyama, acompáñame. Este es Ulrich Stern, será tu compañero de habitación y se encargara de enseñártelo todo.

- Hola, Soy Ulrich, encantado.

- Hola me llamo Yumi Ishiyama, Odd me a hablado de ti.

- Bueno Ulrich ayúdale con las maletas y enséñale su nueva habitación.- dijo Delmas aun confuso.

- Si, claro, sígueme.

Caminamos y ella se paraba cada rato para observar todo, bueno esta es nuestra habitación, que no te extrañe si la gente se queda mirándote, es que pensábamos que serias bueno, un chico. ¿Un chico dijo extrañada?

- Si, ya te lo contare. Bueno esta es tu cama, ahí esta tu mesa de estudio y ese es tu armario.

- A gracias, pensé que tendría una habitación para mi, pero me conformo. Si no te importa me gustaría cambiarme y descansar.

- O si claro me saldré mientras te aposentas, avísame cuando hayas terminado.

Salí de la habitación y espere fuera donde la puerta, los minutos pasaban y como tardaba, ya había pasado 30 min, pegue en la puerta y sin respuesta decidí entrar con los ojos cerrados, observe y estaba dormida, un poco antipática pensé, me puse el pijama entre las sabanas y me tape para dormir pero no antes sin observar a esa exótica chica, era guapa hasta dormida, me quede un buen rato observándola hasta que el sueño se apodero de mi.

Un meneo en mi hombro, me despertó, abrí lentamente los ojos y borrosamente observe a la chica, ¿acaso se me había pasado la hora?.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Buenos días. No tengo mas sueño y me gustaría que me enseñases todo antes de empezar hoy.

- Vale , esta bien, pero es domingo.

Me vestí como pude sin su atenta mirada y salimos de la habitación en silencio, le empecé a enseñar el colegio por dentro, le señale las clases y los despachos, salimos hacia fuera y le enseñe la cafetería y la sala de maquinas de bebidas, pero ella quería mas y la lleve a que viese el bosque, miraba fascinada.

- Esto es precioso, me encanta la naturaleza.

- Si a mi también.

- ¿Nos sentamos aquí?

- Claro por que no.

- Bueno cuéntame, como es todo aquí.

- Pues supongo que como en Japón pero al modo francés.

Yumi pov

Ese chico me parecía un chico de pocas palabras, un poco tímido, pero tenia algo que me llamaba la atención, no se lo que podía ser, pero estaba dispuesta a conocerlo ya que Odd me hablo muy bien de el, me sentía curiosa con todo lo que me rodeaba.

- ¿Me presentaras a Aelita y a Jeremie?

- En cuanto se despierten los conocerás.

Vi que miraba el reloj y me dijo:

- Yumi, lo siento mucho, pero en una media hora tengo que estar en el gimnasio, se ha hecho un poco tarde.

- ¿Para que?

- Para mi clase.

- ¿clase de que?¿Puedo ir?

- Si, supongo.

Le acompañe al gimnasio de la escuela y estaba el profesor de gimnasia. ¿Acaso era el él único que tenia clase un domingo? Me senté para observar de que se trataba. Ulrich saludo, como si de un arte marcial se tratase y así era, era pecak silat, eso si que no era desconocido para mi, mi abuelo me lo enseño desde que era pequeña. Me atreví a levantar la mano, y el profesor de gimnasia llamado Jim me dio pase a soltar palabra.

- ¿Puedo probar?

- Si pero, no se si sabes que te podrías hacer daño.

- Me arriesgare.

Realice el saludo y me puse en posición de defensa, mirándole fijamente a los ojos de el, sabia que si perdía la mirada cualquier golpe me podría tumbar en el suelo. Ulrich se atrevió y con un poco de miedo se acerco a darme el primer golpe, lo esquive ágilmente como me habían enseñado, y eso obtuvo una reacción en la cara de Jim y en la de Ulrich, aproveche el momento y le propicie una patada que izo que cayera al suelo.

- Nunca dejes la guardia baja, eso es lo que me decía mi abuelo.

Ayude a levantar a Ulrich y Jim sorprendido me dijo:

- ¿Sabes pencak silat Ishiyama?

- Desde pequeña me enseño mi abuelo, no sabia que se practicara aquí.

Ulrich pov

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Aquella chica sabia luchar, sabia artes marciales, cada vez me intrigaba mas esa chica, si la verdad que era distinta en muchos sentidos a las chicas que frecuentaban el cole, era especial y eso se veía a simple vista.

Recogí las cosas y fuimos a que conociese a Jeremie y a Aelita, se mostraba simpática, saludo a ambos y se puso a hablar con Aelita, corría con ventaja de que Odd ya le había contado muchas cosas sobre nosotros.

Fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar, Aelita le enseño como funcionaba todo y la variedad de comida que podía coger. Al llenar las bandejas nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, ella se sentó a lado mía ya que ocupaba el asiento de Odd.

Sissi se fue acercando, y abrió su boca:

- Ulrich querido, luego podrías venir a mi habitación, tengo algo importante que decirte.

- Déjame pensar…em … no.

- ¿Es por la japonesa? Si que te adaptas rápido, maja.

- Perdona pero no te conozco.

- Soy Sissi la hija del director y que sepas que te estaré vigilando.

- Vale, no tengo nada que ocultar.

- Ya veremos….

Yumi pov

Sissi se fue alejando hasta sentarse en la mesa, Yumi tenia cara rara no entendía por que todo el mundo era amable hasta que conoció a Sissi, que Aelita poco a poco le fue contando, Y Odd en alguna ocasión también la había mencionado, aquella chica parecía estar loca por Ulrich, aquel chico que cada vez me parecía mas misterioso y mas ganas tenia de conocerlo.

-¿Ulrich me enseñas el resto?

- Si, nosotros tenemos que irnos, el padre de Jeremie nos espera.

- Un placer Yumi.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ulrich agarro mi bandeja y la suya y ante la atenta mirada de su admiradora, la tiro a la basura, era un chico atento y amable o eso parecía.

- Bueno a donde quieres ir

- Al bosque, me ha gustado muchísimo.

- Tu mandas.

Nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, y empezamos a charlar, nos preguntábamos cosas ambos, ya no era solo cosa mía sino de los dos, se sorprendió de mis artes marciales pero hasta me propuso entrenar juntos, como no, ni me negué, me gustaba ver a alguien que compartía mis mismas aficiones, estaba a gusto hablando con el, le contaba cosas de mi país y el del suyo que era alemán, cosa que me sorprendió. Saque el tema de Sissi, me conto que ella andaba siempre detrás de el, pero que el la veía como una niñata creída y plasta, que no era su tipo. No se porque me alegre de escuchar aquello, acaso me sentía traída por aquel misterioso chico.

Cada día que pasaba estaba mas a gusto en aquel colegio, Aelita era encantadora y Jeremie también era muy educado, pero esa Sissi siempre me andaba molestando, aunque Aelita me había enseñado a que decirle pero no parecía ser suficiente y Odd por cartas también me daba lecciones sobre Sissi.

Y la verdad Ulrich, se volvía mi inseparable compañero y amigo de habitación y un guía muy bueno, cada noche antes de dormirnos nos pegábamos hablando un buen rato y nos reíamos sobre tonterías, además compartíamos clase y luego por la tarde entrenábamos en el gimnasio juntos, como aquella tarde.

- ¿Bueno Ulrich preparado para que te de una paliza?

- Eso habrá que verlo Yumi.

- Pues vamos.

Empezamos intentando dar con las manos, pero cada vez era mas difícil tirarlo al suelo, sabia mis puntos fuertes y mis movimientos, al igual que yo los suyos, por fin vi un hueco de oportunidad, y acerté, le pegue una patada y le lance al suelo, no sin el antes cogerme de los pies tirándome a la vez, y quedándome encima suya sujetándolo para que no se soltase.

De repente mis brazos empezaron a flojear, y mi mirada solo se centraba en los ojos de el, su cara cambiaba de expresión, y sin darme cuenta mi cara se iba agachando hacia la suya, el aflojaba sus fuerzas, notaba relajado, y con un impulso, mis labios estaban encontrándose con los de el, un beso tierno e inocente, el respondía, pero me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me separe deprisa y me fui corriendo de allí.

- Yumi espera… - grito el

Seguí corriendo desesperada… me sentía avergonzada….

Ulrich pov

Disfrutaba viéndole como esquivaba mis golpes, con esas volteretas y esa mortales tan perfecta que hacia con su cuerpo. Me despiste mirándole, el primer error de cualquier ataque o defensa y aprovecho para darme, conseguí atrapar su pie, y con un movimiento caímos al suelo, ella se encontraba encima mía, no paraba de mirar aquel mechon que le caía por la cara, era tan hermosa, me quede embobado mirando su belleza, y como algo natural e impredeciblemente sus labios rozaron los míos, sus labios tenían un tacto tan esponjoso, no podía creerlo, estaba besando a Yumi, mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo mas acelerado, ya no tenia dudas, empezaba a sentir algo por ella, algo real.

Se quito apresuradamente, intente pararla, pero no hubo manera, no entendía que había echo mal…. Me levante y fui a buscarle al bosque sabía que la encontraría allí.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno aquí otra palabrita, espero que os haya gustado, a mi la trama me gusto y aproveché, la continuación tendrá mas dosis ulumi! Pero bueno, quería subir este para despedirme! Que ya empiezan los san fermines y estaré inmersa en la fiesta! Disfrutadlo y espero vuestros review que dan ganas de escribir mas y mas por vuestro apoyo en cada review mil gracias, enserio.**

**Heimao.3.: Me alegra de que te haya encantado, la verdad que si que el padre de Ulrich es muy ajjj, jej pero da juego para escribir mas dramático aun jej. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme siempre review te lo agradezco muchísimo y que me sigas también. Un besoo**

**Princesa de la oscuridad: Gracias a ti también por dejar siempre review dais mucha fuerza para seguir enserio. La verdad que si que es inesperada pero eso me gusta a mi jeje bueno nadie sabe si a él le llegan las de Yumi…. Jj un beso**

**Sandra Stark: Gracias por cada review y por los privados. Tu tranquila ya le dará Yumi el abrazo jej, me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado el momento en que le pide Ulrich el ponerse una flor en la oreja, por que a mi también me gusto mucho escribirlos. Sigue así, un beso enorme.**

**SMIlecristy: Me alegra de que te gustase y muchas gracias por el review enserio se agradece mucho.**

**Holaminombreesdrama: la verdad que si la de baño es un poco perver jaja pero bueno hay que tener variedad de todo jej. Empezare a leer los libros en cuanto pueda. Gracias por cada review. Un beso**

**Escritoralove: Mil gracias! Enserio me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí tienes otro que espero que te guste tanto como el anterior.**

**Codedelarobia: jaja tranquila ya le daremos su merecido, bueno ya se lo daré!gracias por cada review! Y me lo pasare genial o eso espero también espero verte en los san fermines ee maja! A ver si te pasas. Un besooo**


	8. Caricia

Hola de nuevo, siento haber tardado tantísimo tiempo, al final con eso del veranito te vas explayando y pasan y pasan los días y llega septiembre y vuelves a la realidad y toca subir un fic. Así es que.

Se lo dedico a escritoralove, gracias por dejar tus review y por todo, ya sabes que mucho animo que se que es duro pero con el tiempo el corazón se recupera un poquito. Un beso enorme y decirte que ante toda adversidad lo mejor es tu actitud te admiro por ello.

8. CARICIA

Acelere el paso y me dirigí hacia el bosque, apartaba ramas con mi brazo intentando tener una visión mas clara de su paradero, seguí adentrándome mas, pero sin pronunciar su nombre, no quería arriesgarme a que volviese a salir corriendo. Seguí caminando y levemente escuche un pequeño sollozo, busque con la mirada y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas, (se le veía tan débil… cuando momentos antes era tan fuerte) estaba llorando, pero no entendía el motivo por el cual derramaba esas lágrimas. Me acerque lenta y cuidadosamente apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro, ella se sobresaltó levantando su cara y me miro, moviéndola en un gesto de negación con la cara aun mojada de tristeza.

- Pero, Yumi ¿Qué pasa?¿E hecho algo mal?

- No, es eso

- ¿Entonces que es, que ocurre?

- Yo me volveré a Japón y tu seguirás aquí, en Francia.

- Lo se, pero tenemos tiempo y no deberíamos de pensar justo ahora en eso.

- Y luego que…

- Disfrutemos el tiempo y luego ya pensaremos en algo, seguro que algo se nos ocurre. Y ahora a dormir necesitamos descansar.

Me incorpore y le agarre su suave y fría mano y como si de un saludo Japonés se tratara me acerque y bese su fina mano, consiguiéndole sacar una sonrisa. Seguimos caminando agarrados de la mano y pusimos rumbo a la habitación, ante las atentas miradas de la gente que salía de la cafetería, y que entre ellos se encontraba Sissi que de un grito desbordo..:

- ¿Queeeeee?¿Como te atreves a hacerme esto Ulrich querido?

Yumi entonces apretó mas fuerte de mi mano y seguimos caminando juntos hacia la puerta.

- Ulriiiich no me des la espalda, te estoy hablando.

Levante la mano y le hice un gesto de adiós.

- Ulrich…. No te atrevas.

Subimos por las escaleras hacia la habitación y nos sentamos en la cama de Odd que ahora usaba Yumi, ella ya se sentía algo mejor, pero su cara de preocupación aun duraba en su rostro. Acaricie su cara con cuidado y dulzura, ella en respuesta atrajo mas su cara a mi mano agarrándome con la suya .

- Yumi quería decirte…

Apoyo su dedo índice en mis labios sellando mi silencio.

- No digas nada, Ulrich.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y poco a poco el sueño se apodero de ella, podía oler el perfume de su cabello negro y escuchar su respiración. Realmente me fascinaba y me encantaba todo, no había chicas así en cualquier sitio y la tenia durmiendo en mi hombro, que mas podía tener.

El sueño también se apoderaba de mi y con cuidado, la agarre y la metí en su cama dándole un pequeño beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, me acosté en mi cama y la observe mientras me dormía.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se dejaban asomar por la ventana posándose en mi cara, haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen. Miré hacia la cama de alado y vi a la chica que tenia al lado y recordé todo lo sucedido ayer. Me levante de la cama y me pose de rodillas frente a la suya, acaricie su brazo con las yemas de mis dedos moviéndolos de arriba abajo.

Se giro lentamente y con cara de dormida me sonrió y me dijo con voz aun adormilada:

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Bien, pero he tenido un sueño…

- ¿Así? Y que pasaba en aquel sueño.

- Que me despertaba y veía al chico que me gustaba…

- Oh ¿Y después que pasaba?

- Que me besaba

- Es tu día de suerte , creo que puedo ayudarte a hacer tu sueño realidad.

Con una sonrisa picarona acerque mi cara a la suya y volví a besar esos labios, sin saber cuando acabaría pero pensando en repetir y volver a sentir sus labios junto a los míos. Me separe despacio de ella y le mire a los ojos viendo como me hipnotizaban, me volvió a la realidad cuando hablo.

- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, lo de salir corriendo…

Pero lo que pasa es que dentro de unos meses volveré a Japón y tu te quedaras aquí y …

- No pienses solo vamos a disfrutar el tiempo que tengamos juntos .

- Ya pero…

- Prométeme que lo intentaras.

- Esta bien, lo intentare.

- Bueno y ahora a desayunar y luego si te apetece podríamos volver a entrenar en el gimnasio después de las clases.

- Me parece buena idea, Ulrich.

Salió de la cama y cada uno de nosotros nos pusimos en marcha desprendiéndonos del pijama para ponernos la ropa, Yumi opto por lo mismo, cada uno frente a su armario, tenía la tentación de girarme para mirarla pero no le faltaría así al respeto, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

Una vez vestidos abrí la puerta y con una pequeña reverencia le cedi el paso y su respuesta inmediata fue acariciarme la cara, mi consecuencia una cara de embobado.

Bajamos a la cafetería a desayunar como cada mañana, cogimos las bandejas y nos sentamos junto a Aelita y Jeremie en la misma mesa, nos pusimos uno en frente al otro, no paraba de mirarle y ella de sonreírme, Jeremie me daba leves codazos, sabia el motivo pero daba igual, en ese caso me daba igual que se me notase y que la gente hablase.

Acabamos el desayuno y nos fuimos a clase como cada día. Así eran todos los días, nos dormíamos hablando y riendo, entrenábamos por las tardes o íbamos a pasear con Aelita y Jeremie, daba igual lo que estaríamos haciendo, el tiempo siempre pasaba volando junto a ella, tanto fue así que nos dimos cuenta un día en la cafetería que el director cito a Yumi .

Le espere a la salida y sabia cuales eran las noticias, vi en su cara y que en su mano sostenía una carta de Odd anunciando su llegada, de repente me volví a la realidad, a esa maldita realidad que anunciaba que tan solo quedaban unos días para seguir junto a ella.

Acompañe a Yumi a la habitación para que pudiese leer la carta a solas y al dejarla decidí ir al despacho del director Delmas, tuve una gran idea que podría llevar a cabo con su permiso, le explique que seria una buena despedida de parte del colegio que antes de irse recibiese una gran fiesta con baile de despedida en el gimnasio. El director acepto. Siempre y cuando le diera buena reputación a Japón accedía encantado.

Salí del despacho y les mande un mensaje a Aelita y a Jeremie para que me ayudasen a preparar todo lo que necesitábamos. Jeremie se encargaría de ayudarme a decorar todo además de los alumnos y como no Jim y poner todo lo necesario a punto para el baile y Aelita quedaría con Yumi para distraerla y que no sospechase nada de la sorpresa durante esas tardes.

Las tardes pasaban rápidas y las banderitas de Francia y Japón, las luces, el equipo musical y el cartel de despedida ya inundaban el gimnasio, además Aelita se encargo de llamar a un conocido dj que daría vida a la fiesta y por si no fuera poco a Aelita se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta con algo significativo de Japón, sabia que a Yumi le haría ilusión ver a sus amigos franceses vestidos de Japoneses, y Yumi ya traía su kimono para una exposición que le toco hacer en clase.

Luces preparadas, música lista, decorados perfectos y una larga mesa de aperitivos y refrescos… Aelita mientras estaba en la habitación de Yumi pidiéndole que se probara su kimono para enseñarle a ponerse el suyo.

* * *

Ahí estaba enseñándole mi kimono a Aelita, me lo probaba una y otra vez, ella saco otro y le ayude a ponérselo, las dos teníamos el kimono puesto cuando Aelita, agarro mi pelo, me lo peino me lo estiro y me lo ato creando un moño que lo sujeto con dos palillos, al parecer su pelo no llegaba para un moño y se puso dos horquillas recogiéndolo de un lado de color cerezo.

No entendía por que le había dado por vestirnos ni por que ese repentino interés, cada vez me quedaba mas asombrada y Ulrich donde estaba, ni idea. El móvil de Aelita con una llamada de Jeremie, algo pasaba, lo sabia algunas tardes con Aelita, el misterio de Ulrich y Jeremie… que pasaba.

- Yumi- grito Aelita sacándome del pensamiento.

- Vamos Yumi- dijo emocionada

- ¿A donde?

- Nos esperan, ahora lo veras.

- ¿Ver que?

- Venga confía en mi , te gustara.

Salimos de la habitación, seguía estando ahí la incertidumbre, pero al tratarse de Aelita… seguimos caminando metiendo ese ruido con las getas, Aelita mas bien parecía que llevaba herraduras.

Fuimos hasta el gimnasio y en la puerta estaban…. No me lo podía creer era .. era Ulrich vestido de Samurái, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, hasta Jeremie vestía de samurái, abrí los ojos hasta donde pude y me puse las manos sobre la boca, no quería dejar mi asombro al descubierto, Aelita me miraba sonriente e ilusionada esperando una respuesta verbal por mi parte, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Ulrich, este chico era tan ….

- Buenas noches chicas, Estáis… - dijo Jeremie rompiendo el hielo mientras cada de los chicos desenfundaba una rosa para cada una en el lugar donde debería ir la catana.

- Gracias sois un encanto.- dijo Aelita sonrojada.

- Bueno entremos- dijo Jeremie

Ulrich se dispuso a entrar pero le sujete.

- Ulrich,¿de que va esto?

- Es tu fiesta de despedida Jap-esa.

- No hacia falta que hicieses esto, con estar contigo…

- Te lo mereces, disfruta de la noche. Estas realmente preciosa.

- Gracias.

Me acerque lentamente y le di un tierno beso, me agarro de la mano y entramos. Todo el gimnasio estaba decorado al detalle, casi toda la escuela iba vestida de ropa japonesa y adornaban unas banderitas de Japón y otras tantas de Francia, las luces iluminaban la pista de baile y la música sonaba fuerte. Seguimos para dentro y vi una pancarta escrita en Japonés de una mala caligrafía pero que no quería culpar, que decía : 由美は、あなたがいなくて寂しい(Te echaremos de menos Yumi), todo esto lo había preparado para mi.

- ¿Te gusta Yumi?

- No. Me encanta, muchas gracias.

Empezamos a bailar, nos mirábamos, nos reíamos pero ante todo disfrutábamos, Aelita y Jeremie se acercaban y los cuatro bailábamos en medio de la pista. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado a estas personas fuera de mi país, sobre todo a Ulrich, siempre conseguía sorprenderme y hacerme sentir especial y a gusto fuera de mi tierra, cosa que eso es un poco difícil, pero el lo lograba. Una canción lenta sonaba y las parejas de la escuela se juntaban para bailar, mire a Ulrich y note que estaba nervioso. En dos días me iba y no quería irme sin bailar con el una lenta, me acerque y le agarre las manos y poco a poco me agarro, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y nos íbamos moviendo al son de la música y con pasos lentos, íbamos al unísono y como no algo tenia que estropear el momento, Sissi. Sissi cogió el micrófono, me daba igual lo que quería decir, así que, cogí a Ulrich de la mano y salimos del gimnasio hacia los jardines del colegio, quería pasar un rato a solas con él. Nos sentamos junto a un árbol, quería que supiese lo agradecida que me sentía por todo lo que había hecho por mi, no quería pensar que en un día y medio no volvería a estar con él, tenía ganas de volver para ver a mi familia, mi país, mis amigos pero no quería separarme de él. Saque el móvil del bolsillo y nos saque varias fotos, cada una con expresiones distintas, nos reímos al verlas las guardaría como recuerdo, cuando estaba con el todo me hacía gracia. Nos tumbamos en la hierba y mirábamos las estrellas, sacábamos formas, señalábamos y nos reíamos, pase mi brazo por su torso, apoyé mi cabeza en él y el me dio un largo beso en mi pelo, así nos quedamos durante horas, perdiendo por completo la noción de todo, solo existíamos el y yo.

FIN

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, no quería poner la despedida ahora pero el siguiente si que será la despedida y volverá Odd, un fic bastante triste el que vendrá pero bueno. Espero que este aunque sea os haya quitado un poco el gusanillo, que ya me valía de tardar. Gracias a todas/os por animarme y seguir ahí. Muakss

**Holaminombreesdrama:** Bueno parece que esos 10 días se alargaron jje. Espero que te guste este. Sobre los libros ya mas o menos me he puesto al día, ahora entiendo muchas mas cosas. Gracias un beso.

**Heimao.3:** Me alegra mucho que te encantase, por que es un alivio que les guste a la gente los fics. Así que, gracias. Un besoo

**Princesa de la oscuridad:** Jaja la verdad que si que es raro lo de lyoko sin Yumi, pero bueno ya se habrían apañado jej. Pues no la verdad que así no se queda, espero que te guste . Gracias por leer y todas esas cosas. Muak

**Sandra Stark**: De nada por la dedicatoria. La verdad que si que el feeling esta ahí pero a ver que pasa jej. Me alegra de que te haya gustado la parte del pencak silat eso quería mantener el como se conocen. Joee tu también andas desaparecida a ver si retomas pronto que también tengo ganas de verte por aquí. Un besoo.

**SMilecrisSty**: Muchas gracias me alegra que te gustase. Un beso

**Natsumi Niikura**: Me alegra muchísimo de que te gusten, y también causar con el primero alguna carcajada por que el primero es el mas así y me daba mas cosilla, pero bueno prueba superada. Y comparto contigo que tampoco viene ningún fontanero sexy a la mía, una fantasía mía por ahí jej. Que bien que el de naranjo trasmitiese bien los sentimientos por que en ese quería que casi se sintiese. Gracias por los consejos. La maestría de Odd o cosa del destino se sabrá en el siguiente. Un besoo y gracias.

**Codedelarobia**: No sabes tu bien que bien le ha venido un descanso de Odd y de su olor a pies, sus ronquidos…. Además le traen a Yumi que mas puede pedir. Los san fermines bien pero un poco raros pero bueno, espero que acaben con algunas cosas que están fuera de lugar, ya sabes. Un beso y gracias.

**Escritoralove**: muchas gracias, que bien que te encanten todo ojala sigan encantándote. Y muchísimo animo, que lo malo te hace fuerte y algún día sonreirás recordando y el dolor ira despareciendo un poquito. Un besoo.

**CodeYumyUlrich**: Bueno ya te traigo uno de los dos desenlaces que esperar aun que incompleto pero bueno espero que os disipen las dudas de por que sale corriendo. Gracias y un beso.


	9. Enfado

Buenas, aquí os traigo el desenlace del de amigo y caricia, no se si continuare con algo de esta historia pero por ahora no. Muchas gracias a los review y a los que la seguís. Este fic se lo dedico a CodeYumyUlrich, que desde el principio dijo que seria fiel al reto y me dieron ganas de seguir, gracias.

**9. Enfado**

Me desperté y vi el calendario, tan solo quedaba un día. El día de hoy y se volvía a Japón y regresaba Odd, tenia ganas de verlo, pero perdiendo a Yumi era un precio muy alto el que tenia que pagar. Yumi seguía dormida, pero parecía que mis pensamientos la despertaron.

- Hola Ulrich- dijo desperezándose

- ¿Qué tal as dormido? – le conteste

- No muy bien

- Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco.

Le veía un poco triste, pero no quería pasar el ultimo día así , quería disfrutar al máximo junto a ella, no quería perder ni un instante.

- Venga dormilona levanta.

- Ven tu aquí, Ulrich.

Me acerque hacia ella y me abrió las mantas para que entrase en su cama y me metí dentro de la cama junto a ella, entonces Yumi se puso de lado, agarro mi brazo y se lo rodeo por su cintura sin dejar de soltar mi mano entrelazada con la suya. Le bese la nuca, con un pequeño beso, no quería separarme de ella y undi la cabeza entre su nuca y la almohada.

- Ulrich quedémonos así un rato mas.

- Claro, por mi encantado.

Nos quedamos abrazados durante una media hora mas, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido junto a ella, no podía creer que mañana estaría en la otra punta del mundo. Lo que desde un principio pensé que seria un japonés callado y masculino…. Y lo que ha llegado a ser…

- Yumi, te apetece tomar un helado?

- Claro, me apetece mucho.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la heladería favorita de todos nosotros, nos pedimos una gran copa de helado, nos sentamos en una mesa y con una cucharillas nos lo íbamos comiendo. Yumi estaba radiante y no podía parar de mirarla, se dio cuenta y me mancho la cara con helado, cerca de la comisura del labio, no paraba de reírse como si fuera una niña, se incorporo y me beso la mancha de la cara, me gire rápidamente y le bese juntando sus labios con los mios, ella se reía.

Acabamos el helado y decidimos ir junto a Aelita y Jeremie al cine, por suerte para mi, Yumi no era de esas que le gustaban las películas románticas, así que perfecto, a los dos nos encantaban las películas de miedo y ellos no dirían nada con tal de tener una excusa para agarrarse.

Llegamos al cine y ahí estaban los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no dijeron nada del titulo de la película "Terror en el hospital". Pedimos dos cubos de palomitas, para compartirlos en pareja, nos pusimos por el centro de la sala del cine. Yumi no paraba de comer palomitas y yo no paraba de quitarle la mano, pero parecía comer así, por la tensión de la película, aproveche y en un momento fuerte de tensión la agarre pasando el brazo, pero ella me agarro de la camiseta haciendo un nudo con ella. Al final de toda la película la camiseta cedió unas dos tallas mas. Jeremie y Aelita al verme se rieron, decidimos ir a picar algo antes de ir a Kadic a un restaurante típico francés, quedaba poco para que llegase el coche que llevaría a Yumi al aeropuerto.

Al llegar a la academia, Yumi tenia que hacer las maletas y le ayude aun que me daban ganas de sacar todo lo que ella iba metiendo, mi subconsciente me decía: No la dejes ir, pero sabia que no podía retenerla conmigo, era egoísta pero la amaba y solo deseaba lo mejor para ella. Metíamos la ropa, sus cosas japonesas y por ultimo metimos el kimono, recordé el baile de días anteriores y al recordarle sonreí.

El coche llegaría en apenas 10 minutos y todas las maletas estaban preparadas, no quedaría ni rastro de Yumi en la habitación, le mire y suspire, entonces con mucho cariño le entregue mi cinta del pelo que use cuando me vestí de samurái para ella, dentro de la cinta escribí una frase diciendo el efecto que causo en mi, lo escribí con el corazón : Yumi, desde que te vi sabia que eras especial, tan especial que en poco tiempo, me has cambiado. Te recordaré siempre.

Se lo di y lo leyó delante mía, vi como se le saltaban las lagrimas y a mi los colores en la cara, mientras se la guardaba en el bolso, se incorporo y me abrazo besándome desesperadamente y la abrace con fuerza, no quería soltarla por nada. Jim llamo a la puerta.

- Yumi en 5 minutos el coche estará aquí.

- Estaré lista Jim.

- Ulrich, este es el peor momento que temía que llegase. Muchas gracias por todo, me has hecho sentir especial, nunca había conocido a nadie como tu, nunca te olvidare y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, te lo prometo. Te quiero.

- Yumi… yo…

No me salían las palabras, no podía decirle nada, la tristeza cubría mi corazón, no podía lo deseaba pero no podía… la abrace con fuerza y la bese con mas aun. Abrimos la puerta y le ayude con las maletas, bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaban Aelita y Jeremie esperando a despedirse. Aelita no paraba de llorar, pero Yumi en publico era fuerte y orgullosa y no soltaba ni una lagrima, no paraban de abrazarse una y otra vez, Jeremie mientras se unía al abrazo. Agarre a Yumi de la mano con fuerza y la acompañe hasta la puerta, el director, los alumnos y los profesores estaban ahí para despedirle.

El paseo hasta el coche era el peor que había tenido con ella. Jim y el chofer metían el equipaje en el maletero del taxi.

- Yumi yo… no puedo … yo te necesito.

- Ulrich te echare de menos, nunca te olvidare, jamás, cuídate mucho, nos escribiremos.

- Yumi es que…- pero que me pasaba no podía decirle que la quería, por que…

- Bueno Ishiyama, es hora de irse.

Agarre su mano con fuerza por ultima vez, ella giro salto y me abrazo dándome el ultimo beso, el ultimo que me daría mi Yumi.

- Escríbeme- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Se monto en el asiento de atrás y cerro fuerte La puerta, el coche ya encendía el motor y se ponía en marca.

Veía como se iba alejando en aquel coche, no tuve el valor para decirte que la quería y ya era tarde. Aelita y Jeremie me miraban y me hacían un gesto al unísono, moviendo la mano para que fuera detrás, tenían razón no podía dejarle ir sin entregarle todo de mi.

Cogí una de las bicis y pedaleé rumbo al aeropuerto, cogí atajos, me movía tan rápido como podía. Mi aliento se estaba agitando y las piernas agarrotadas, no podía coger aliento por suerte el aeropuerto no estaba muy lejos de la academia, lo veía de lejos y pedaleé aun mas fuerte hasta llegar al aeropuerto , deje la bici en el suelo y corrí adentro. Eso estaba lleno de terminales y gente alborotada, pero ni rastro de ella, mire las inmensas pantallas y vi el vuelo a Japón. Salía en breve, terminal 8, acelere como pude, apartaba a la gente, pero seguía sin verla. Llegue a donde estaba la fila pero no la veía, estaba desesperado.

Din don

Ultimo aviso a los pasajeros con destino a Japón.

Vi a la chica que sostenía el altavoz y vi la espalda de Yumi a distancia mía, grite su nombre pero no se giraba intente pasar pero sin billete imposible, veía como estaba metiéndose en el pasillo no había manera hasta que de un impulso di un salto y me metí en donde la chica agarraba el micrófono, se lo quite de las manos, apreté el botón y:

- Yumi Ishiyama, te quiero.

Rápidamente un guarda de seguridad me agarro del brazo y me saco arrastras hasta la puerta del aeropuerto. Esperaba que me hubiese escuchado pero no tenia ni idea, ojala que si Y hasta que no nos escribiésemos no lo sabría, que incertidumbre mas mala. Desde fuera vi como el avión despegaba y esa chica, la chica que se había ganado mi corazón, se iba cada vez mas y mas lejos sin dejarse ver su silueta, desvaneciéndose en el cielo del mismo sitio del que llego.

Cabizbajo volví hacia Kadic, todo el mundo seguía como si nada hubiese cambiado, yo en cambio estaba triste y opte por tumbarme en la cama , apoye mi cabeza en la almohada pero no era tan cómoda como siempre ya que notaba como algo pinchaba en mi cabeza, levante la almohada y vi una foto de Yumi y mía del día de la fiesta con un beso marcado en pintalabios suyos en una esquina de la foto. Abrace la foto con fuerza sobre mi pecho y mire a la cama de alado pero ella ya no estaba, solo me quedaría su recuerdo y la foto.

Oí como la puerta se abría, escondí rápido la foto y me levante de un salto. Era Odd pensábamos que no llegaba hasta mañana, pero aquí estaba. Nada mas entrar le abrace.

- ¿Qué Ulrich me has echado de menos eh? O ¿Me quieres agradecer algo, eh?

- ¿Qué? Lo sabias y … y no me dijiste nada?

- Relájate el magnifico Odd lo sabe todo, además por las cartas de Yumi sabia que te había encantado e Ulrich? Por cierto toma la ultima carta de Yumi con el único tema de Ulrich como que no la necesito.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

La cogí y me la guarde para leerla a solas, algo que solo quedaría para mi y nadie mas.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no lo e querido hacer tan triste, ni pasarme de drama por que siempre lo hago, así que no quería que ya vendrán mas tristes. Ja gracias por leer y por dejar review. Un beso**

**HeiMao.3:** Cualquier hora es buena para subir un fic. Jeej Lo subí antes pero, la pagina o el internet no va tan bien como me gustaría. Que curiosidad por ver que estas escribiendo parecido, seguro que te queda muy bien. Me alegra de que te encante. Mientras me dejes review da igual que sea cortico se agradece. Un beso

**Guest:** Gracias enserio, me alegra de que me este mejorando o por lo menos lo intento, te agradezco mucho todo y lo mismo digo. Un besoo.

**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** Si la verdad que ese era el motivo del que saldría corriendo por que luego no quería pasarlo peor, pero no se resiste jeje. Me alegra de que te encante, y gracias por los review se te agradece muchísimo. Un beso

**Codellarobia:** Jaja que pelotera eres se nota que nos conocemos jaa, pero me alegra de que te guste. Gracias por el review y los ánimos. Un beso.

**SMilecrisSty:** Muchísimas gracias por el review, me alegra que a ti también te encante. Un besoo


	10. Pasado

**Este fic esta basado hacia los años 1920 mas o menos, es un fic distinto a los demás, aun que como no, tiene dramatismo, amor, un poco de lemon y mas. Bueno yo creo que esta completo. **

**Bueno el pasado fic se me olvido dedicárselo a alguien que luego pondré la dedicatoria. Este como no, se lo dedico a la creadora del reto a Natrumi Nikura, gracias por crear el reto y por dejar reviews de todos los que lo hacemos y gracias a ti, me animaste a esto, así que, gracias. También se que te gusta William así que como lo menciono, pues para ti. **

**Pues eso que lo disfrutéis o eso espero.**

Eran épocas de miedo por las calles, el gánster William Dumbar invadía cada rincón y sus súbditos Herb y Nicolas le acompañaban de guardaespaldas en cualquier paso que daban, lo peor de todo que siempre iban armados hasta las cejas.

Yo en cambio tenia un bar, donde la bebida y la música se hacían notables, además contaba con la presencia de una de las mejores cantantes de la ciudad, Aelita era su nombre y tenia la voz mas angelical que podías haber escuchado jamás. Cada noche el bar se abarrotaba de clientes para escuchar cantar a Aelita, aquella chica dulce con el pelo rosa y recogido con una cinta que rodeaba su cabeza, con ese vestido también rosa hasta las rodillas con unos flequitos y unos tacones no muy altos.

Contaba con un buen camarero llamado Odd, que gracia no le faltaba y destreza para ligar con las chicas tampoco, era rubio, no muy alto pero con un desparpajo natural que hacia bailar las botellas como si fueran malabares ante las atentas miradas de todas las jovencitas, pero por lo que le conocía el sexo femenino era por ser un mujeriego, en cambio para mí, mi mejor amigo.

Pero sin duda la estrella principal era Aelita, no actuaba nunca sola, un pianista rubio también con gafas tocaba todas las notas que interpretaba ella, aquel chico callado que manejaba sus dedos en las teclas del piano de cola cono si fuera pura armonía tenia un nombre, llamado Jeremie, se rumoreaba que estaba loco por Aelita, pero, la verdad se notaba, cada vez que la pelirrosa se subía al piano a cantar como se ponía de nervioso y con que mirada la observaba.

Y yo Ulrich Stern era el propietario del bar, me encantaba mi bar llamado Lyoko, había pasado tantas horas en conseguir lo que hice, que me entusiasmaba cada metro cuadrado de el. Además, mis fieles trabajadores eran buenos amigos míos y siempre nos apoyábamos en todo. Yo no era de esos jefes que atemorizaban a los trabajadores.

Como cada noche el bar ya estaba lleno, todos estaban en sus puestos y Aelita ya salía a actuar, me acerque a la barra del bar a por un trago, Odd ni caso, ahí estaba con unas chicas haciendo sus malabares y dando fuego a esos chupitos que según él eran magníficos como el.

- ¡Odd! Un whisky- grite pensando que no me había oído.

Rápidamente hizo resbalar la bebida por toda la barra hasta llegar a mi, sin siquiera mirarme, lo pare con la mano, me senté en la banqueta y gire mientras bebía para ver a Aelita cantar. Luces apagadas y Aelita se puso a cantar, realmente era buena, todo el mundo quedaba boquiabierto. Hasta que la calma y el buen ambiente fueron truncados por una puerta abriéndose lo mas fuerte que podía y ahí se dejo asomar William, sus secuaces y su compañera Yumi.

Esa chica la verdad que no parecía ser del estilo de William, todo el mundo la veía guapa, pero para mi era preciosa, era una chica exótica proveniente de Japón, era alta delgada y llevaba un vestido negro ceñido que resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo, lo que le fallaba estar con William.

Entraron y como si suyo fuese el bar, tiraron a una pareja que ocupaba una mesa del bar y se sentaron en ella, todos los clientes entumecieron al verlo, el rostro de todos enmarcaba miedo. No dude e hice un gesto a Odd y nos acercamos hasta ellos hasta el portero Jim que acababa de llegar opto por lo mismo nadie sabia de Jim pero era fuerte siempre que le preguntabas algo te decía, prefiero no habalr del tema.

- Ulrich, si que me siento cómodo en este bar que hasta el dueño viene a saludarnos.

- William, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no eres bienvenido a mi bar.

- He venido a ver a la estrella local y echarme un trago y sacar de paseo a Yumi.

- No te lo repito, fuera de mi bar.

Herb y Nicolas se levantaron mientras se remangaban las mangas, preparándose para pegar, William hizo un gesto a los dos para que no siguiesen con lo que pensaban hacer. Mi opinión, la presencia de Yumi hacia mantener las formas, aquella chica me sonreía pero ¿por que?, no parecía mala chica, tal vez la compañía inadecuada…

William se levanto, me agarro del cuello y me dijo.

- Esta vez me voy, pero cuando no este ella, las cosas no serán tan bonitas.- me dijo al oido

Empujo la mesa y tiro todo lo que había en ella al suelo, agarro fuerte de la muñeca a Yumi y se fueron mientras Herb pegaba tiros al techo de mi local y todos los clientes se agachaban haciendo parar cantar a Aelita.

- Una ronda de bebidas Odd.

todo el mundo parecía recuperarse del susto y Aelita volvió a cantar, pero yo sabía que esto no quedaría así. Las horas transcurrían con normalidad, y la hora de cerrar llegaba, los clientes ya casi se habían ido, todos, nosotros nos quedamos a limpiar y a charlar de lo ocurrido mientras nos tomábamos unos tragos. Yo siempre era el ultimo en cerrar, siempre me quedaba para apagar todas las luces y que todo quedase bien para el día siguiente.

Me coloque mi sombrero y cuando iba a montarme en la moto vi como una silueta se dejaba ver entre la oscuridad, no podía creerlo era Yumi y sin William. ¿Le habría mandado William? Ni idea pero quería comprobarlo.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dije con voz molesta.

- Nada, quería disculparme por William- dijo nerviosa

- Tu no tienes que decirme nada de eso, además si te pilla William aquí conmigo ni me lo imagino.

- Soy libre, o por lo menos me gustaría.

- Tu estas con el por que quieres ¿no?

- No es así, además no es tan malo..

- Si tu lo dices.

- ¿Podemos dar un paseo?

- Si te acompañare a casa es peligroso a estas horas estar aquí sola.

Que raro, sabia que siempre me miraba y nos sonreíamos, pero nunca me había pasado esto, fuimos dando un largo paseo y me conto la historia.

- Lo que pasa es que Mis padres vivían aquí solo que William les debía dinero, y ellos no podían llevarme con ellos por el visado, por eso para saldar la deuda de William, prometió que cuidaría de mi. Pero hasta tal punto que parezco prisionera suya.

- Entiendo, pensábamos que estabas con William por que querías no por ese motivo.

Fuimos caminando, cada vez sabia mas de ella, y ella de mi. No parábamos de hablar. Cierto, era una chica preciosa y encima era simpática y no tenia ninguna malvad, solo quería sentirse libre, me decía que siempre que me veía se sentía libre al ver todo lo que había conseguido por mi mismo. Nos reíamos y charlábamos, nunca me había sentido tan cerca de ella. Llegamos a su casa, nos paramos frente a la entrada.

- Ulrich, gracias me as echo sentirme libre por una noche.

- Gracias por el paseo.

Me miro tímidamente, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos intensamente, era realmente preciosa, la sombra y algo de luz invadía su blanca tez, aquel negro cabello le caía por la cara y ese tirante que no hacia mas que moverse por su hombro… . Lentamente se iba acercando mientras levemente cerraba su ojos, llegue a sentir su aliento cerca del mío, nuestras caras casi podían tocarse, abrió los ojos y me miro a los ojos, sus labios querían encontrarse con los míos, agarre su frágil cintura y precioso cuerpo para acercarla mas a mi, la tenia tan cerca, asiré su cabeza entre mis manos y acerque mis labios besándola, sus labios eran tan tiernos y calientes que me pasaría rato besándola, pero ella se separo rápido y se despidió de mi.

Me di media vuelta y me dispuse rumbo de vuelta al bar, donde tenia mi moto. Llegue y me fui a casa a recordad lo ocurrido, no me lo podía creer.¿ Volvería a verla al día siguiente?, solo ella lo sabría.

Así fue, llevábamos algunos días viéndonos a escondidas, siempre a altas horas de la noche, cuando sabíamos que estaríamos mas seguros.

**Flash back **

Recuerdo aquella noche en especial. Fuimos a mi casa ahí estaríamos seguros o eso creíamos los dos, cenamos un poco, pero la cena no duro mucho, ya que tenia ganas de ella y de nada mas. Retire la mesa y ella opto por lo mismo, aceleramos el paso y nos juntamos. Nos abrazamos y nos besábamos con énfasis, con tanta que la temperatura iba subiendo. Cada vez la atraía mas a mi, nuestros alientos se aceleraban y ella me acariciaba rápida pero sensualmente, cada vez estaba mas excitado y ella también, decidimos desprendernos de la ropa que llevábamos encima, mientras nos movíamos para atrás, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la puerta de la habitación. Ella quedo contra la puerta y yo contra Yumi, agarre su cintura y la incorpore en la mía, ella entrelazo las piernas en mi y puso los brazos en alto mientras dejaba todo su cuerpo al descubierto quitándose todas las prendas que la cubrían, mordisqueaba su cuello mientras hacia presión sobre ella, la puerta se abrió, y al tropezar con los pantalones que se aposentaban en mis tobillos, caímos en la cama, Yumi hizo que rodásemos y se puso encima sentada con las piernas tocando la manta de la esa postura no podía parar de observarla desnuda, era tan preciosa, parecía la flor mas bella florecida. Bajo y se sujeto con los brazos y aproveche para susurrarle palabras de amor, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Estábamos mas unidos que nunca, me sentía mas dentro de ella de lo que nunca pude imaginar, yo tenia la llave de su cerradura y solo yo, no parábamos de amarnos y de movernos al unísono. Ella se acercaba a mi oído y oía sus gemidos, mientras me agarraba mas fuertemente de mi. Aquella noche no podría olvidarla jamas.

**Fin de flash back**

Llego la hora de abrir el bar, todos estaban esperando y como cada noche la gente se dejaba ver por ahí. Llego Aelita y me dijo que una carta había llegado antes y que la recogió por si acaso la veía alguno. Me fui a mi despacho a leerla, era de Yumi, que pasaba.

Ulrich ten cuidado, Nicolas nos vio anoche y William esta al tanto. Me preocupa que vaya a hacer contigo. Cuando cierren me escapare, iré al bar.

Te quiero

Maldita sea siempre esos secuaces, ahora si que estaba pringado hasta las cejas, pero no me preocupaba por mi, si no por Yumi, ese William siempre la tenia casi presa sin poder vivir realmente su propia vida. Se que hacia poco que conocía de verdad a Yumi, pero se notaba que era especial, y desde hacia tiempo la amaba en silencio, hasta que realmente la ame al descubierto. Tenia que pensar en algo. Ella se la jugaba todo al escaparse y seguro que si seguíamos en esta ciudad la encontraría y todos saben que podría pasarle después de esto, de haber visto besarla siendo yo.

Estaba nervioso pero, si no nos veía podríamos huir de aquí, dejar el bar, era lo que mas me costaría pero ella era mas importante que todo eso.

Odd ven un momento por favor.

- Dime jefe ¿Pasa algo?- dijo preocupado

- Mira pase lo que pase quiero que te quedes con el bar con la ayuda de Aelita y Jeremie lograras que siga como siempre.- dije seguro.

- ¿Pero a que viene todo esto?

- ¿Sabes Yumi?

- ¿La mujercita de Willilam?- dijo levantando una ceja

- No es su mujer, es algo mas complicado, ella y yo nos hemos estado viendo y William se ha enterado, sabes que es capaz de todo. He pensado en irme de aquí por eso quiero que te quedes con el bar.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Tal vez, pero la quiero.

- Te protegeré en todo y si es lo que quieres te apoyare.

- Gracias, eres un buen amigo.

- Suerte amigo.- dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda

Prepare todo lo que pude, con tal de estar junto a ella no importaba lo que llevar, la moto estaba preparada y el bar funcionaba perfectamente, me echo unos ultimo tragos y les conté lo sucedido a Jeremie y a Aelita, me esperaba la reacción de Aelita, se puso a llorar y a continuación dijo: que bonito, te echare de menos. Jeremie mas de lo mismo pero no quería que Aelita notase que no era tan varonil. Siempre igual , a ver cuando dejaban de ser amigos y se declaraban, con lo sencillo que lo tenían.

Transcurrimos las horas hablando en los ratitos de descanso, no quería que pensasen que tramaba algo cerrando el bar, preferiría seguir en la rutina.

Llego la hora, Yumi entro en el bar. Salí de la barra y la bese desesperadamente aun agarrando de su cintura se separo del beso y me dijo:

- Ulrich lo siento, pero tengo que irme lejos de aquí si no nunca seré libre.

- Lo se.

Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de pena y de sorpresa.

- Yumi a donde varias iré yo, y juntos seremos libres.- dije viendo como su rostro se recuperaba

- Ulrich, te quiero tanto.

Salimos agarrados del bar, despidiéndonos antes de todos. Cuando íbamos camino a la moto, oímos el rugir de un coche, se nos quedo cara pálida al ver que era William. No podía ser.

Bajo del coche sujetando una pistola apuntándonos, cogí a Yumi y la puse detrás de mi, no quería que ella sufriese ningún daño.

- ¿Creías que te irías tan fácil?

- Déjanos en paz, Yumi es feliz, que mas quieres

- Antes muerto a dejarla ir.

De repente Herb bajo del coche, A nicolas ni se le veía, Veía a Odd como salía a escondidas del bar, quería sorprenderle con otro arma. Salió del bar y apunto con su arma a William en la sien.

- Suelta el arma o disparo. – dijo Odd convencido.

- Jajajaj que crees que estas haciendo- dijo William riendose

Herb dejo de apuntarme y apunto a Odd, saque mi pistola y apunte a Herb, no quería que a Odd le pasase nada, Herb entonces me apunto y dispare hiriendo así a Herb y quedando tumbado en el suelo. Yumi corrió a dondeHerb y aparto el arma, cogiéndola ella para mayor protección. Una sombra detrás de Odd aparecía y sin tiempo para avisarle Nicolas le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo que Odd cayera al suelo inconsciente. Yumi entonces disparo a Nicolas en la pierna. Yo corrí a donde William y agarre su mano con su pistola, empezamos a forcejear y William dio un disparo hacia mi dirección, por suerte no me dio. Conseguí tirar el arma debajo del coche, pero…

- U… ul… Ulrich – dijo Yumi tocándose el costado la tripa.

- Yumiiii –Corrí a donde estaba ella.

Yumi me miro con cara preocupada, mientras se desvanecía, la sujete. Vi como se apartaba la mano, tenia la mano manchada de sangre, William no me había dado pero si a Yumi, la baje al suelo y la tumbe. Apoye su cabeza en mis piernas y apreté su herida.

- Yumi por favor aguanta, te necesito – Dije apoyando mi frente junto la suya.

- Ulrich, te quiero.

- Yumi por favor no me hagas esto, eres fuerte, aguanta.

No paraba de gritar ayuda, pero nadie quedaba que me pudiese ayudar, grite su nombre tantas veces como pude.

- Yumi noooo por favor.

- Ulrich por fin seré libre, te quiero.

- Siempre te querré – le dije mientras cerraba sus ojos y yo no paraba de abrazarla.

Le di un ultimo beso en sus labios pero ya estaban fríos, vi que de su mano caía algo era la pulsera que regale con un pajarito que a ella le hacia sentirse libre. Alce la mirada y William estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. Agarre mas fuerte a Yumi y grite aun mas su nombre. ¿Por qué a mi Yumi? Estábamos tan cerca de ser felices… Y me la arrebatan así, delante de mi. En mi cabeza solo cabía el ¿Por que?.

**FIN**

**Que igual es un poco típico pero bueno me da igual al que no le guste pues ajo y agua.**

**Gracias a todos los que dan animo, lo leen y sobre todo a los que dejáis reviews que animáis el doble. **

HeiMao.3: Jajajaj me imagino la cara de tu amiga, que tia. Me alegro de que te guste ya que no quede muy convencida con ese, pero bueno. Gracias un besito.

Escritoralove: Pequeña, la verdad que si, que hago muchos tristes, pero soy alegre eh! Jeje gracias por todo un besito.

Codedellarobia: Cabroncita no sabremos todavía si lo sabe o no, habrá que esperar hasta que yo quiera y eso será muyyy tarde jeje que no soy tan malévola. Un besito y gracias.


	11. Escusa

Buenasss después de estar desaparecida una semana y… he vuelto, había un problemilla con el ordenador pero parece que esta arreglado. Este se lo dedico a SMilecrisSty que siempre me deja review y es una de esas que me hace seguir con esto y me divierto leyendo los review. **Gracias, espero que os guste.**

**11. Escusa**

**Yumi pov**

Mi vida se podía resumir en monótona y aburrida, siempre lo mismo, el trabajo ocupaba gran parte de mi tiempo diario y luego la vuelta a casa… no se que pensaba esperarme ya que mis expectativas eran las mismas, osea ninguna.

Vivía en una pequeña casita en Francia en la misma ciudad donde me crie, sí, era Japonesa de nacionalidad, pero realmente toda mi vida la he pasado aquí. Antes tenia muchos motivos para ser felices, buenos amigos.. a mis padres a Horiki hasta a lyoko donde me sentía activa y fuerte, donde podía luchar contra todo lo que se me pondría delante, pero eso ya pertenecía a un pasado lejano.

La realidad era muy distinta, todo dio un gran giro cuando acabamos con Xana, es cierto, todos deseábamos que llegase ese momento y sobre todo yo que fui la única que no se opuso ni dudo en ningún momento… pero llego a saber esto… .También soy consciente que a un chico castaño le jure que no cambiaría nada, pero mentí. Me odiaba por ello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cada día al salir de mi tienda de antigüedades, sobre todo japonesas, me repetía todos los errores que pude cometer, la vida da muchas vueltas, pero tantas… habría sido solo yo la causante de aquel futuro o solo fue, ir por el camino equivocado del destino, ni idea.

Al principio las cosas pintaban normales, seguía entrenando con Ulrichh en el gimnasio, seguíamos haciendo el tonto con Odd, con Aelita pasaba mas tiempo que nunca hablando y haciendo cosas que solo nosotras haríamos, con Jeremie tampoco cambio mucho la cosa pero al principio se estaba bien, después cada tarde era mas aburrida, seguíamos siendo los mismos amigos y éramos inseparables, eso pensábamos todos, quería a cada uno de ellos, sobre todo a uno. A ese chico tímido y testarudo además de orgulloso, nos acostumbramos a estar así como amigos y ninguno de los dos dio el maldito paso de llegar a ser algo mas.

Cada vez nos hacíamos mas mayores y los estudios nos dividían. A Jeremie le ofrecieron una beca e universidad en América, de esas que luego llegan a ser controladores de la NASA o algo con ordenadores. Aelita cada vez era mas demandada como DJ y para no estar separada de Jeremie aceptaba las giras por América, así que buscaron una casa en la gran manzana, se que estaban bien, me seguía comunicando con ellos por el ordenador, pero no era lo mismo.

Odd se fue a la capital a París a probar suerte de director de cortometrajes, la verdad que tan mal no le iba, había conocido a una chica que participo en una de sus pelis y estaban viviendo juntos, parecía que aquella chica le había echo asentar cabeza, me alegraba por el.

De Ulrich no sabia gran cosa, la verdad que perdí el contacto con el o eso quiso el . Sabia poca cosa, por lo que Odd me contaba, era entrenador de extraescolares, como de futbol y de artes marciales. La verdad que se le daría genial, se que le llamaron para alguna liga importante de jugador, pero conociendo a Ulrich no acepto, prefería pasar desapercibido y ser el mismo a cambiar por fama o dinero.

Parecía que todo se dejaban llevar por sus sueños y lucharon mucho por conseguirlos, excepto yo, si tenia una tiendita japonesa donde realizaba objetos típicos y armas también, decorativas por supuesto, tenia una sección dedicada a las artes marciales, supongo que mucho no pegaba pero me gustaba sentirme un poco como era antes y eso tal vez era lo que me ayudaba a acercarme un poco mas.

Hasta William cumplió sus sueños, se hacia el héroe local como abogado, tenia persuasión en sus casos y defendía lo indefendible por lo menos así lo veía yo, vivía en la misma ciudad y estaba felizmente casado, o eso parecía. ¿Y por que lo se? Por que su mujer estaba muy familiarizada conmigo ,tanto era así, que era yo misma. Os preguntareis como acabe casada con William, la verdad que no me lo hubiera imaginado pero la vida da tantas vueltas… En esa época andaba un poco perdida, y fue el apoyo en el que me apoye, Ulrich andaba muy ocupado con el futbol , tanto que pensé que se haría famoso y ahí no se en que plano entraría yo. Me fui abriendo mas con William y así paso todo, no me gusta entrar en mas detalles. La pregunta, ¿que si soy feliz del todo? Sinceramente no. El lo daba todo en la relación, pero.. pero no era... . Pensaba que todo seguiría así pero un día…

Me encontraba en mi tienda, acababa de recibir unos quimonos para las artes marciales y estaba desempaquetando las cajas y colgando por tallas y colores los trajes, los críos estaban apuntándose a las extraescolares y tendría mas ventas.

Acabe de preparar los percheros y entraron dos niños de unos 10 años acompañados de su madre.

- Buenos días, en que les puedo ayudar- me daban tanta nostalgia.

- Hola, busco unos kimonos para estos dos monstruitos.

- Esta bien, dime que arte marcial van a practicar.

- Pues en principio pensamos en Karate, pero han llegado rumores de que un profesor que es alemán y muy bueno va a dar clases de Pencak silato o algo parecido, así que creo que a ese. Tu igual nos puedes aconsejar.

Me quede pensando un rato para mi sola, por un segundo se me paso que podría ser… no que digo, imposible.

- Bueno y bien – me saco la madre de mis pensamientos.

- Asi discúlpeme.

- Yo practique pecak silat, cuando era mas pequeña y creo que es el arte marcial mas completo en defensa y además con un buen profesor no seria para menos.

- Vale, ¿que opináis chicos?

- Si esa misma, así en el cole no habrá nadie que se meta conmigo.

- Bueno y que talla necesitaran.

- Una para 8 años y otra para 10 años.

Cogí los nuevos que me habían llegado y se los doble, ese color el negro, me recordaba tanto, los metí en una bolsa y le di el recibo mientras ella me daba su tarjeta de crédito.

- Gracias, espero que lo paséis bien.

- Hasta luego

- Un momento, me podrían decir donde practican el arte arcial me gustaría acercarme para recordar viejos tiempos.

- Si claro, es un gimnasio, se llama marciales, esta en la calle nº 6 frente al supermercado.

Cogí un posit y escribí la dirección, no se si me acercaría pero por lo menos tenia la dirección. El día transcurrió bien , las ventas estaban también bien, cerré la tienda como cada noche y me fui a casa.

- Ya estoy en casa - grite mientras me descalzaba en la entrada.

- Bien, estoy preparando la cena.

- Huele bien , ¿Qué es?- pregunte mientras le daba un beso de saludo.

- Tallarines con verduras. Sentémonos, que esta todo listo. ¿Bueno, y que tal el día?

- Bien , un poco mas movido pero bien. ¿Tu que tal?

- Papeleo, ningún incidente.

- Esta muy buena la cena.

- Me alegro de que sea de tu agrado.

Siempre éramos cordiales, no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Acabamos de cenar y recogimos la cocina, me cambie y me puse un camisón negro, y entre al baño a limpiarme la cara, lavarme los dientes… William ya estaba en la cama. Salí y me tumbe mirando a mi mesilla de noche.

William se acerco a mi, y me agarro de la cintura dándome pequeños besos en el hombro, subiendo hasta el cuello.

- William estoy un poco… - dije mientras sellaba mis palabras con un beso.

Me besaba mientras me abrazaba, seguí un poco pero no podía, esta noche no, mi cabeza pensaba en otras cosas.

- William- dije apartándole

- ¿Que pasa Yumi?

- Lo siento pero estoy cansada.

- Siempre lo estas, nunca hacemos el amor, siempre son escusas, joder soy tu marido y me apetece por que te quiero, Yumi.

- Lo se, pero… tienes razón.

Se dio la vuelta y se tumbo, era verdad nunca me apetecía pero no se, esta vez lo iba a intentar, tal vez seria por pereza y tampoco estaba tan cansada.

Le agarre de la cara y gire hacia la mía, cerré mis ojos y le bese, me separe y me interrumpió.

- Yumi, no te sientas forzada.

- Lo hago por que quiero.

Nos seguimos besando, y William se puso encima mía, me iba levantando el camisón, hasta dejarlo en mi cintura y me iba bajando las braguitas rápidamente, no era de esos de muchos previos, la verdad.

Se saco su miembro de el calzoncillo fuerte y rápido lo introdujo en mi, sus movimientos eran rápidos y raudos con esa velocidad pronto llegaría al éxtasis, le agarre fuerte e intente ponerme yo encima, pero sin éxito. Siguió rápido, notaba como me humedecida de el. Termino con un exagerado gemido, y se tumbo alado mía sofocado. Me subí y me puse bien la ropa y me di media vuelta, pensando. El enseguida se quedaba dormido después de cada acto.

Recordé a aquella madre que entro en mi tienda, tal vez mañana iría a ver quien seria, además podría practicar con alguien y no sola como acostumbraba últimamente.

La noche paso rápida y William ya no estaba a mi lado, entraba a las 6 de la mañana y yo abría mi tienda a las 9 de la mañana.

La hora me apretaba, me tome un té rápido y unas galletas para acompañar y me fui a abrir la tienda. Como todas las mañanas abrí la verja y entre, vi el posit en la esquina de mi mesa, estaba decidida aquella mañana y hacia las 4 iría a curiosear de quien se trataba.

Las horas se me pasaban largas y cada vez mas niños y madres habían odio ese rumor de alguien que sabia luchar daba clases y me compraban mas y mas kimonos, la verdad que ya tenia dos motivos por los que acudir además de conocer de quien se trataba le daría las gracias por duplicar mis ventas.

Me puse la cazadora y me dispuse a buscar aquel gimnasio y ponerle por fin cara a ese desconocido. Camine durante 10 minutos y ahí estaba el gimnasio, la puerta era amplia y estaba abierta, la empuje un poco y asome mi cabeza con cuidado, solo veía a niños y al fondo a un chico pero no distinguía nada. Entre y sin meter ruido me senté en una de las pequeñas gradas.

Abrí bien los ojos y mire hacia el maestro, estaba de espaldas, solo veía que tenia una gran espalda y era castaño.

Date la vuelta pensé, estaba acabando la clase por lo suave que iba, se dio la vuelta por fin.

Queeeeeeee, no podía ser, era Ulrich o alguien muy parecido, tenia una ligera sospecha en mi cabeza pero para nada me lo hubiese creído, me levante silenciosa mientras el hacia el saludo para que los niños se podrían ir, y sin meter ruido y un poco rápido me iba alejando, para torpeza de mi, tropecé y caí, que vergüenza ahora si que me vería, que haría.

- ¿Esta bien señorita?

Roja era poco, sentía como toda mi cara ardía, que mal.

- Si si, un tonto resbalón – intente levantarme, la cazadora se me había enganchado.

- Segura que esta bien, ¿necesita ayuda?

- No no, estoy bien- dije la mar de nerviosa.

- Espere que subo a ayudarle

Cada vez tiraba mas rápido de la maldita cazadora y oía como el subía., agh que pasaba. Por fin la solté y me levante rápido, mire y lo tenia casi delante.

Me había reconocido, por su expresión de incrédulo lo note. Corrí hacia la puerta, pero ya era tarde.

- Yumi Ishhiyama ,te vas sin saludar ¿Y que haces tu aquí?

- Nada, me he perdido – dije saliendo de la puerta.

Corrí como una desconsolada hacia mi tienda y me metí dentro, cogí aliento, pero que era Ulrich y reaccione como una niña, no me esperaba verlo así, como había crecido. Me puse a apilar unas catanas que habían llegado para olvidarme de ese susto, estaba subida en una silla, mientras las colocaba arriba en el estante, la campanita de la puerta sonó.

- En un minuto estoy.

No obtuve respuesta, pero no podía dejar caer las catanas, si no… como pesaban algunas eran buenas eso estaba claro. Cogí la ultima y la mas grande que pesada era, pero tan preciosa, me puse de puntillas en la escalera e intente ponerla, finalmente la puse pero mi maldito tobillo izo de nuevo resbalar, pero no caí al suelo, alguien me agarro, gire y trague saliva.

Era Ulrich, mas vergüenza aun no podía pasar en el día de hoy, y como me habría encontrado, que raro.

- Uuulrich ¿que haces tu aquí?

- Creo que impedir que te caigas.

- Me dejas en el suelo, por favor, ya es demasiado humillante esto.

- Si claro

- ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo aquí?

- ¿Quién si no iba a vender kimonos de pencak silat en esta ciudad? Además as salido corriendo.

- Ya claro, Odd ¿no?. Tenia prisa.

- Si. ¿Bueno cuéntame que tal señora Dunbar?

- Primero me apellido Ishiyama y segundo muy bien- dije orgullosa

- A veo, sigues con el mismo carácter. No vengo a malas Yumi, me alegra verte.

- Lo siento Ulrich es que verte aquí, me pone un poco tensa. A pasado mucho tiempo …

- Lo se… pero podríamos ponernos al día, como siempre, como amigos , claro.

- Eso no lo dudaba.

- Bueno, a ¿Qué hora sales?

- Dentro de una hora, ¿Por que?

- Te apetece ir a cenar para hablar y eso, no rechazaras la invitación a un buen amigo. ¿Acaso te asusta?- dijo sonriendo

- Acepto la invitación.

- Después de ti.

- Gracias.

Cerré la verja, Ulrich estaba alado mía no me lo podía creer, izo mención de ayudarme a cerrar la verja, pero sabia que era una mala idea, podía sola.

Fuimos a un restaurante japonés, a comer sushi, nos sentamos en la mesa que Ulrich pidió para dos.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, no paraba de mirarme.

- Sigues igual, Yumi.

- Tu estas mas alto – se me escapo

- Jajaja no creerías que me quedaría tan pequeño.

- No quería decir eso- dije nerviosa

- Yumi, es broma, relájate.

- ¿Bueno y como es que has sido un famoso profesor?

- Ya ves horas practicando con alguien que tengo delante y segui durante años, nunca lo he dejado, dan sus frutos.

- Yo tampoco lo he dejado.

- Es bueno saberlo, veo que aun perdura algo de la Yumi de antes.

Nuestra conversación fue cortada por el camarero, que nos ofrecía todo tipo de comida, pero sin duda los dos con mirarnos pedimos Sushi. No tardaron nada en traérnoslo, la tensión cada vez era menor y la soltura en la conversación me hacia estar mas a gusto y sacar una parte de mi que estaba un poco muerta desde hacia tiempo.

Nos reíamos tan solo con recordar lo que habíamos pasado y los ataques de xana hasta os hacían gracia. El Sushi iba desapareciendo de la mesa. Me fijaba y el pelo prácticamente lo llevaba igual, estaba tan guapo y con esa barba de un par de días, todavía mas. Que mas daba estaba casada y solo éramos o volvíamos a ser amigos o eso parecía.

- Bueno, ahora unos chupitos ¿no?

- Es jueves y beber no es lo que suelo hacer.

- Tampoco sueles cenar conmigo, así que un día es un día.

- Esta bien, supongo que no me hará daño.

Primero nos trajeron awamori y mas tarde chupitos de sake y no me acuerdo de que mas. Estábamos los dos… no parábamos de reírnos, el alcohol empezaba a afectarnos y estaba tan cómoda.

Nos calzamos y salimos del bar, estaba un poco perjudicada y el también, estábamos caminando como podíamos.

- Me ha alegrado verte, Ishiyama.

- A mi también, la verdad. Me lo he pasado bien.

Nos miramos nos empezó a entrar la risa no paraba de reírme pero no sabia de que, parecíamos unos críos.

- Te echo una carrera hasta la esquina

- vale, te gano segura.

Corrimos y mientras nos dábamos empujones de broma, llegamos a la esquina y como no, fui la ganadora, me apoye contra la pared y jadeaba de la carrera para coger aliento, Ulrichh apoyo su brazo contra la pared, mientras retomaba el aliento. Pare de reír y mire a Ulrich fijamente al igual que el, sin darnos cuenta nuestras caras se iban acercando, ya podía sentir su aliento cerca mío, nuestros labios casi se rozaban…

Ring ring

Me separe y agarre el móvil, era William, dios era tardísimo debería irme, pensé.

- Ulrich gracias por todo pero es tarde y tengo que irme.

- Esta bien, descansa Yumi, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana, es lo que me dijo, acaso mañana lo volvería a ver, que pasaba el mundo se había vuelto loco, me puse rumbo a casa, pero sin podérmelo quitar de la cabeza, y volver a aquella rutina y darle escusas a William de donde había estado.

**FIN**

Ya se que en este igual e sido un poco jodida, pero tranquis que tengo la continuación ya preparada y no tardare en subirlo mas que un par de días o incluso menos, y para una que se me lo subiré antes de la 1 de la madrugada jaja la e tomado contra William, si, eso es por que vi uno de esos capítulos que William es un … y buf lo llevo mal jej.

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejáis review que se agradece mucho la incertidumbre y el ver que hay review, dan muchas mas ganas para seguir.

CodeYumishiyama : Me alegra muchísimo que te hubiese encantado enserio, me alegra que te gustase el forcejeo, ya no estaré desaparecida y espero que este también te guste. Tengo miedo de los reviews de este jej. Un besazo el siguiente te lo dedico. gracias por el review.

codedellarobia Me alegra que te gustase, nunca había escrito ambientada así pero parece que a tenido buena acogida, así que me alegra mucho. Gracias por dejar review siempre.

holaminombreesdrama : Espero este te guste creo que no e tardado tanto subiéndolo, me alaga que releas mis historias. Gracias un beso

HeiMao.3: Me alegra que te guste y también que menciones lo de la libertad por que quería recalcar ese aspecto, gracias por leerlo y dejar review, espero que este te haya gustado. Un beso

escritoralove; jaja la racha a durado poco, pero aquí esta el otro, me alegra que te encante, muchas gracias por todo un beso enorme amiga.

SMilecrisSty: Lose yo también hubiera matado a William últimamente la e cogido contra el. Jeje me alegra de que te encante. Muchas gracias. Un beso

CodeYumyUlrich : La verdad que me gustan plasmar los sentimientos creo que es d e lo que mejor se me da plasmar. Tranquila que no lo dejo de hacer. Gracias un besito.

Princesa de la Oscuridad: Eche de menos tus review pero ahí los tengo, la verdad que lo que quería plasmar lo conseguí eso me enriquece, gracias por ver que me supero eso supone mucho para mi. Gracias amiga beso


	12. Arriesgar

**Bueno aquí os traigo la conti del otro (Que para mi no es Willumi, aun que hagan eso... lo importante son los sentimientos)y aquí entenderéis de por que escribí así el otro, sino, no tenia tanta gracia, y bueno ya voy por así decirlo con la mitad del reto, no me lo puedo creer y además ya tengo todas las palabras pensadas, así que tenéis rato para aburriros de mi. Este fic se lo voy a dedicar a la señorita codeYumIshiyama, gracias por dejar esos primeros reviews, me pareces una persona encantadora y se ve que en este sitio aparte de escribir conoces gente estupenda y buenas amigas, gracias.**

**12. ARRIESGAR**

Entré en casa y William estaba esperándome en la silla de la cocina, con cara de enfado.

_ Yumi que horas son estas de venir. – dijo enfadado

_ Me he entretenido un poco en la tienda haciendo el balance y esas cosas.

_ No parece que vengas de ahí, además hueles a alcohol.

_ Es tu obsesión, sabes que no bebo, además, no tengo que darte explicaciones por que no e echo nada. Me voy a la cama estoy cansada.

_ Yumi…

Me fui sin dejarle decir una sola palabra, me cambie de ropa y me metí en la cama, no quería pensar en nada simplemente dormir y ver el día de mañana que me deparaba. Me daba vueltas un poco todo y no paraba de moverme, William opto esa noche por dormir en el sofá. El sabrá.

Me desperté un poco sobresaltada y con dolor de cabeza, era real que había visto a Ulrich ayer, me sentía diferente, tenia ganas de volverlo a ver, ayer estuve tan a gusto…, me hizo recordar cosas de antes.

Me prepare y me peine lo mejor que pude, intente tener el mejor aspecto dentro de lo que podía. Agarre el termo lleno esta vez de café y me fui a la tienda. Abrí como cada mañana y arregle un poco la tienda. Miré a las estanterías y vi las katanas, que me hicieron recordar el tonto resbalón de ayer y de quien logro, sujetarme. Tenia ganas de volverlo a ver, quizás para la hora de comer podía ir a verlo y comer juntos. !Pero que digo! tendría que esperar a que el apareciese, era yo la que estaba casada y no él, o eso me daba a pensar, que estaba soltero.

El día fue tranquilo, poca gente y nada mas que clientes mirando sin comprar apenas productos. El medio día llego y cerré la puerta dejando colgando el cartel de enseguida vuelvo, doble la esquina y ahí estaba Ulrich caminando mientras chasqueaba los dedos, parecía pensativo y se dirigía a mi tienda.

- !Ulrich!

- Ah hola Yumi, venia a disculparme por lo de ayer. Bebimos demasiado y eso...

- Ah no te preocupes soy mayorcita y bebí por que quise.

- Bueno, también venia para que comiésemos juntos, ya que los dos tenemos descanso, pues había pensado en eso y así me disculpaba y hablábamos.

- Claro, comamos, me muero de hambre.

Prefería no comer sola, además hacia tantos años que no le veía que tenia que contarme muchas cosas al igual que yo a el, solo que lo mío se resumía en poco, seguro que lo suyo seria mas emocionante, tenia ganas de escucharlo. Fuimos a una pequeña bocateria, algo sencillo y barato, ya que comer siempre fuera de casa es un gasto.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesita redonda y nos pusimos a hablar de todo, nos contábamos cosas que habíamos vivido cada uno, los trabajos, amistades, de antiguas batallas... hasta que salió el tema William.

- Bueno y cuéntame, ¿Que tal se esta casado con William?.

Sabia que llegaría algún tipo de pregunta como esa, pero esperaba por mis adentros que no la pronunciase jamás, me quede cortada y casi atragantada.

- Prefiero no hablar del tema, Ulrich.

- Joe si pareces Jim.

- Calla, recordando todo me ha salido así.

- No te voy a obligar a que me cuentes y tampoco negare que me hirió tu decisión, porque si que lo hizo.

- Ulrich, no empecemos, éramos solo amigos, que querías que hiciese, tome esa decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

- lo se, no veas lo que me arrepiento de eso, de ser tan cobarde.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron color cereza y mi tripa hizo un vuelco algo raro, por suerte ya era tarde y podía pasar esa pregunta desapercibida. Pero por que me decía esas cosas, me hacia sentir culpable de algo, yo creía que los dos estábamos enamorados entonces y ninguno de los dos dio el paso, por que hacerse esa pregunta ahora...

Y mi respuesta:

- Bueno son cosas pasadas y ya está.

- Supongo.

- Bueno Ulrich, me encantaría seguir charlando pero tengo que abrir la tienda.

- Yumi, que te parece si quedamos para comer en este sitio los días de trabajo ,así recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

- Me parece estupendo, hasta mañana entonces.

- Hasta mañana.

Me hacia sentirme bien, el tener a un amigo tan cerca de mi, la verdad me hacia sentir mas viva que nunca, era agradable sentirse de esa manera, eso me hacia resaltar mas dudas en mi cabeza. Así fue como me pase toda la tarde en la tienda con dudas rondándome por dentro de mi. No solo fue esa tarde, si no los demás días que íbamos a comer y hablar, se le veía tan maduro y tan decidido en todo lo que decía y hacia, daba gusto verlo así y pasar ratos con el. Aquella bocateria era nuestro punto de encuentro habitual.

Como cada noche llegue a casa y me senté en la mesa a cenar, a William se le veía estresado y molesto por algo.

- Yumi, ¿te pasa algo?

- No, todo bien. ¿Y tu?

- Estresado por el trabajo, además me han dicho que tengo que defender un caso muy importante en Paris, que me dará mas prestigio como abogado. Me da cosa dejarte sola aun que solo serán dos días, pero entiéndelo ,es bueno para los dos.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

- ¿Harás planes?

- Algo tranquilo.

En el fondo me alegraba de estar sola, pero no quería pensarlo, tal vez le diría a Ulrich para hacer algo de amigos, podríamos visitar la vieja fabrica o quien sabe, volver a kadic de visita, no se, algo tranquilo.

Mañana ya era viernes y William salía a París por la mañana ,podría decirle algo en la comida a Ulrich, a ver si no tiene planes. Se que a William no le haría gracia que estuviera con Ulrich, por eso ni se lo decía, además yo era libre de ver a quien yo quisiera y un amigo es un amigo.

Al día siguiente se lo comente a Ulrich, que pareció sorprendido al decírselo, pero acepto encantado. El viernes a la noche era cuando se iba William, así que, quedamos para el sábado por la mañana para pasar el día, hablar y visitar algún sitio. Lo típico que hacen los amigos.

Ayude a William a preparar su pequeña maleta de viaje y le despedí desde la puerta, estaba como cuando era mas niña y se van los padres y te dejan la casa para ti sola. Me tumbe en el sofá acompañada de una pequeña manta de viaje y escogí una película para ver, estaba cómoda y relajada, tanto que rápido el sueño se apodero de mi.

Alguien metía timbrazos en mi puerta, que pesado, pensé, me despertó de golpe. quien seria. Miré el reloj, era tarde había quedado con Ulrich hacia ya una hora, y yo así vestida y sin arreglarme, ¡que mal!.

Fui corriendo, me pase la mano por el pelo y me tape un poco con la bata que tenia a conjunto del pijama y abrí la puerta.

- Ulrichh, lo siento me he quedado dormida, pasa y espera en el sofá, en quince minutos estoy.

- No te preocupes, ya espero.

- Gracias, ponte cómodo, no tardo.

Me duche tan rápido como pude, me seque y me vestí, me seque el pelo y me pase un poco las planchas, me maquille lo justo y salí. Ahí estaba sentado esperando, mirando cada rincón.

- Ya estoy, podemos irnos.

- Bien, vamos.

Nos pusimos de camino, fuimos por las calles de la ciudad, recordando cada rincón, paseábamos por el bosque cerca de Kadic y vimos la tapa de la alcantarilla ya oxidada, probamos a abrirla pero del oxido parecía que la había sellado, ¡que pena! dijimos al unísono. Seguimos con el paseo hasta la academia y vimos como un grupo de niños estaba sentado en nuestro banco tramando algo, se parecían tanto a nosotros… . Cada vez estar con el era mas nostálgico.

Cuando llego la hora de la comida decidimos cambiar de sitio para variar un poco, comimos en plato y no un bocadillo, cada uno pago lo suyo, no me gustaba que un chico me invitase, no era de esas y él lo sabía, ya que agradecía que nunca tomase parte en esa absurda cosa. Lo malo, que por la tarde tenia una clase de niños de Pencak silat, podrías venir y les haríamos una demostración, ¿Te apetece? dijo, como para decirle que no, sabia que a eso no me resistiría.

Fuimos hasta el gimnasio, yo no iba con la ropa mas adecuada para practicarlo, pero por suerte Ulrich siempre tenia un kimono de repuesto, así que, me lo dejo. El grupo de niños ya iban llegando y se oían los alborotos. Ulrich, salió y les hizo sentarse.

- Hola chicos, hoy tenemos a una amiga que sabe mucho de esto y haremos una demostración. Esta es Yumi.

- Hola chicos- dije un poco tímida.

- Hola- dijeron sus chirriantes vocecillas

Nos pusimos en pie e hicimos el saludo y seguido nos pusimos a ello. Si que se lo tomaba enserio Ulrich, anticipaba cada movimiento que hacia , no como antes, ahora era mas fuerte, me devolvía cada ataque y los paraba, la verdad estaba un poco desentrenada, me cansaba antes que antes, y para colmo fue él, el que me tiro al suelo.

- Oh Yumi, que te ha pasado todo este tiempo.

- No he entrenado tanto como tu, con dos días entrenando, estarías tu aquí y yo te miraría desde arriba.

- Eso habrá que verlo- dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Le deje seguir con su clase y me senté en la grada para ver a esas pequeñas personitas como hacían torpes movimientos, se le daba bien enseñar y se notaba que era lo que le gustaba y a mi me gustaba observarle. No quería creer lo que me estaba pasando, seguía sintiendo algo por el, no podía permitírmelo, la verdad que era el chico mas guapo que había visto y era el mas parecido a mi de forma de ser, pero como dije anteriormente, la vida da muchas vueltas.

- Bueno Ishhiyama, sigamos nuestra cita en otra parte.

- ¿Cita? no te ilusiones Stern, de cita nada.

- Lo que tu digas.

- Así es.

Seguimos caminando y de sorpresa para mi nos plantamos frente a la piscina cubierta, a la que solíamos ir cuando cursábamos en Kadic.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - dije subiendo una ceja.

- Ya que estamos recordando todo... además tengo un contacto buenísimo, que mira, voilà la llave. Venga no me mires así, entremos.

- ¿Quieres volverte ahogar? piensa que esta vez no esta Jim para hacerte el boca-boca.

- Que graciosa.

Abrió la puerta y le dio a los interruptores de la luz, la piscina seguía igual a como la recordaba. Seguían los trampolines y todo tal y como lo conocíamos.

- Venga yumi, al agua.

- ¿Estas loco o que?

- Sí que te has vuelto aburrida.

- ¿Aburrida yo?

- O acaso ¿te asusta?

Este Ulrich, había madurado en cierto modo, pero seguía siendo el mismo de antes solo que se dejaba llevar por cada momento, cosa que yo había sido al revés. Vi como subía las escaleritas del trampolín, se iba a tirar con ropa y todo. Desde lo alto grito:

- Esta vez caeré bien, o por lo menos lo intentare.

- Suerte.

Cogió carrerilla y de un salto se lanzo al agua, apenas salpico, pero no salía del agua, tardaba demasiado, ¡otra vez no! pensé, seguro que me estaría engañando, un minuto ya... esto ya si que no parecía de broma. Cogí y me tire, bucee y le agarre del brazo, me impulse en el fondo y lo saque, nade asta el bordillo, lo sujete con un brazo mientras subía para subirlo con mas fuerza. Lo subí y vi que no respondía. Enserio estaba otra vez en la misma situación. Me acerque, esta vez si que no quedaba nadie mas que yo para hacerle el boca a boca.

Agarre su nariz haciendo que mis dedos fueran como una pinza, lleve su cabeza un poco para atrás y abrí su boca, iba acercándome mientras cogía aire para reanimarlo, baje...

Sus manos agarraron mi espalda y me atrajo hasta él, abrí rápida los ojos y el también los tenia abiertos, le mire, intente detenerle, con fuerza pero no pude, me atrajo rápida hasta el, mi boca se abría para el, para recibir su beso, el primero. Sus labios se conocían con los míos, nuestras bocas se movían ansiosas, tan cerca siempre, pero tan lejos, nuestras lenguas también formaban parte, cada vez me abrazaba mas y mas, nuestros cuerpo se acercaban... Hasta que mi mente reacciono. Me separe rápidamente y le pegue una torta en la cara.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, como te atreves.

- Por que, te perdí una vez por no tener valor para hacerlo, pero los dos sabemos que nos queremos y siempre será así.

- Te equivocas Ulrich yo estoy casada.

- ¿Acaso eres feliz?

Me di media vuelta cabreada, sabia que tenia razón y empecé a andar hacia la puerta. Pero Ulrich me agarro.

- Yumi, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me quieres, si es así te dejare que vuelvas a irte sin mi, pero si no puedes decirlo, no dudes que luchare por ti no me lo volvería a perdonar.

- Ulrich...

No pude resistirme, lo quería con todo mi corazón, lo amaba desde que le vi por primera vez, y así seria siempre, era nuestra historia, la que nunca tubo que ser de otra manera, era mi alma gemela.

Me lance a él, mi corazón dominaba esta vez, y le bese efusivamente, el respondió al beso de igual manera, nos besamos, nunca había tenido esta sensación, cogí la ropa mojada que le cubría y me deshice de su jersey lanzándolo sin ver a donde caía. El me quito la camiseta, sin parar de besarnos, nos deshicimos del resto de las prendas tirándolas como si se tratasen de abanicos.

Me agarro de la espalda con suavidad, mientras me tumbaba en el suelo de la piscina con cuidado y el se tumbaba encima de mi, notaba mi cuerpo arder y desear el suyo como nunca, me di la vuelta y me puse sobre el, los dos nos movíamos juntos, cada vez estábamos mas deseosos el uno del otro, seguía moviéndome cada vez mas, el me tocaba todo el cuerpo con cariño, agarre sus manos fuerte mientras nos dábamos placer con sentimiento, éramos uno solo, me sentía yo misma, solo importábamos el y yo.

Nos agarramos mas fuerte uno del otro, Ulrich agarraba mi cintura y me atraía hacia el, mis pechos rozaban su pecho. Rodábamos, por el suelo mientras nos besábamos ya jadeantes y llenos de calor. Ya no estábamos en suelo, el agua era nuestro acompañante, nos hundimos pero nuestros labios seguían pegados, subimos a tomar aire sin despegar nuestras bocas. Agarro mi cintura y rodee la suya con mis piernas, quedando el así apoyado en el borde. Me apoye en sus hombros y me movía primero lento y luego mis movimientos seguían mas intensos ayudándolos de sus fuertes brazos que rodeaban mi espalda, el roce de nuestros miembros, hacían sentirlos mas sensibles, querían desahogarse. Cada vez era mayor esa sensación de éxtasis que recorría cada pelo erizado de nuestra piel, que desboco en mi, y con aquellos gemidos de ambos rebotando dentro de nuestras bocas, explotamos de amor.

Era la mejor sensación que había tenido nunca. Era gracias a el, que lograba hacerme sentir tan placida.

- Sabia que aun me querías.- dijo cogiendo aire

- Ulrich, no es tan fácil.

- Me lo acabas de demostrar, y te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, pero es algo complicado.

- ¿Y esto se queda así?

- Mañana lo hablamos.

Me subí de la piscina y me puse a buscar mi ropa, que estaba dentro del agua, menuda puntería, Ulrich me la saco, me empecé a vestir al igual que el, apagamos las luces y salimos de la piscina, teníamos todo empapado, la ropa, el pelo... .

- Bueno Ulrich, me voy, hace frió y quiero cambiarme.

- Buenas noches - Dijo mientras me daba otro beso de despedida, de esos que te dejan con ganas de mas cosa que no me aparte.

- Buenas noches.

Era obvio, que me había encantado y que quería mas, estar junto a el, tenia una decisión importante en mis manos.

Corrí hacia casa, no quería ponerme enferma, estaba radiante de felicidad, había comprendido tantas cosas, pero aun quedaba la realidad, estaba casada con William.

Era tardísimo, llegue a casa, seguí hasta el fondo y cogí una toalla, para secarme un poco el pelo. Me quede petrificada al encender la luz y ver quien estaba sentado en el sillón.

**Continuara... **

**FIN**

**Bueno espero compensar con este el anterior además no os echo esperar tanto, así que tan mala no puedo ser jaja. Como veis tendrá un desenlace, la verdad que últimamente me da por hacer de tres. Gracias por los review y los ánimos.**

**HeiMao.3**: Raro en el sentido de la escena con nuestro querido William, pues si, no te lo voy a negar, pero así destaca mas Ulrich en su momento intimo, jaj. Hasta a mi me costo hacer la escena de lemon. Seguro que este te gusta mas. Gracias y un beso.

**codedellarobia:** La verdad que si, quería plasmar el echo de que ella no le a olvidado y sigue coladita por el. No se por que pero para mi que le pega a William ser así en la cama ajja aun que igual nos sorprendía ¡eh! Vete tu a saber. Tendrás que comprobarlo jaj. Gracias un beso.

**Escritoralove:** La verdad que raro si que se hace, sabemos o pensamos que nunca acabaría Yumi con William, pero para eso esta Ulrich para abrirle los ojos. Jej gracias y un beso.

**CodeYumishiyama :** Me daba mas miedo la reacción vuestra que otra cosa, jej. Me alegra que te hiciera gracia esa situación no sabia como, hacer "accidentalmente" que Ulrich le viese. Pues este es tu dedicado espero que te guste. Gracias y un beso.

**SMilecrisSty :** De nada. Jaja me alegra que te guste el final, aun que sigo diciendo que no me parece Willumi, unas escenas si y el echo que este casado con el pero bah eso se arregla fácil jej. Gracias y un beso.

**CodeYumyUlrich:** Jajaja, tranquila a mi al escribirlo se me hacia rarísimo yo también pensé que no podría será, que tengo la mente abiertísima del todo ya, estoy curada de espanto jej. La verdad que al tener lo que quería no puede estar mas feliz este William.


	13. Secreto

**¡Buenas! Aquí os traigo la conti de Arriesgar, espero que os guste, tranquilas que no es Willumi. Enserio que me he pasado con William, pero bueno quería hacerlo mala persona en estos capítulos, ya se lo compensare… o no. No voy a deciros mas hala a leer. Gracias a todos. Este se lo dedico a una persona muy importante para mi que se va a fuera de aquí muuucho tiempo, y le voy a echar demasiado de menos. Espero que ya que te vas encuentres a un Ulrich ;) . **

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?- dije quedándome blanca.

- E terminado antes de los esperado, ¿te sorprende?

- Es solo que no te esperaba hasta mañana.

- ¿Por que estas empapada? ¿de donde vienes?

- Pues…es que, estaba paseando por los jardines y encendieron los riegos y me he mojado.

- Ya… y yo he venido con el superhumo.

- No quiero discutir, me voy a secar y a meterme en la cama.

Sabia que mi escusa no sonaba creíble, pero en tan poco tiempo era lo único que se me ocurrió, no me sentía del todo bien por haberle engañado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía yo misma, sabia que estaba mal, siempre odiaba a esos que estando casados les ponían los cuernos a sus parejas. Pero en mi caso no era así, me autoengañe pensando que no seguía sintiendo nada por Ulrich, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que ese sentimiento se amarro tan fuerte que no habría nadie que lo soltase. Además las cosas pasan por alguna razón, y que Ulrich volviese a aparecer era una de esas cosas que la vida te las pone delante, para darte una segunda oportunidad.

Estaba claro, tenia que hacer algo y no podía esperar por mucho tiempo, sabia que tenia que decirle algo a Ulrich, pero también a William, no era feliz con el, mi felicidad empezaba ahora y el culpable era Ulrich. Prefería no precipitarme y hablarlo antes con Ulrich y decidir. Aun que lo tenia claro.

Me metí en la cama un poco fría, pero no paraba de recordar lo de hoy, estaba tan feliz que ni el sueño podía apoderarse de mis pensamientos, seguían tan vivos y frescos que tampoco querría que se me fueran a ir, quería mantenerlos. Era mi primer beso con el, mi primera vez que hacia el amor realmente. No quería quedarme así. Willliam parecía que ya estaba dormido, agarre el móvil y me metí debajo de las mantas, para que la luz no se viese y le escribí el mensaje.

_Ulrich, mañana tenemos que hablar seriamente he tomado a decisión, te espero en la tienda a primera hora_.

_Claro, lo estoy deseando._ – contesto el.

Por la mañana fui mas rápida que nunca en abrirla, tenia muchas mas cosas que hacer, además, había quedado con el a primera hora, estaba decidía, con fuerza y me sentía orgullosa de tomar esa decisión.

- ¡Buenos días preciosa!

- Buenos días, Ulrich.

- Bueno aquí me tienes, ¿has pensado en lo de ayer?

- Claro, no me lo quito de la cabeza.

- Ni yo, era lo que deseaba, tenerte para mi. Era mejor de lo que me pude llegar a imaginar.

- Me has echo revivir muchas cosas y me has devuelto a ser quien me gustaba ser.

- Ya no puedo separarme de ti y no lo hare aun que me lo pidas.

- De eso quería hablar, quiero seguir a mi corazón, quiero estar contigo, pero William es abogado y ya sabes como es, tengo miedo.

Alce la mirada al ver que alguien se acercaba a la tienda, me había puesto un gps o que, por ahí venia William, a mi tienda con un ramo de rosas, no podía ser mas incomodo.

- Ulrich, rápido métete en el probador – le acompañe mientras le empujaba.

Din don

- Yumi, hola ¿estas ahí?

- Sii, ahora salgo.

Me acerque y me puse detrás del mostrador, le mire mientras, me daba el ramo de rosas.

- Yumi quería disculparme contigo. Toma te e traído esto.

- Gracias, pero no hacia falta.

- Bueno me apetecía hacerle un regalo a mi mujer – mientras se oyó una tos en el probador.

- Bueno tengo trabajo, hablamos en casa.

- Pensaba que estabas sola y que aun no habías abierto.

- Bueno, pues tengo a un cliente probándose un kimono.

- Hasta luego entonces.

- Adiós.- se iba mientras me miraba con cara de extraño.

Seguro que sospechaba algo, aun que nuestra relación era cordial y fría, pero no se, tal vez eran cosas mías, el puede que no se mereciese lo que le estaba haciendo, pero con Ulrich no podía remediarlo, era mi mitad, y o sufrimos dos o solo uno, es egoísta pero la vida se vive una vez y hay que disfrutarla y ser feliz. Vi que William se alejaba y se metía en el coche, cogí la llave y cerré la puerta colgando el cartel de enseguida vuelvo, quería hablar con Ulrich sin que nadie nos molestase, era un tema muy serio. Fui a donde el probador, abrí la cortina y con cara de enfado le dije.

- ¿Estas loco o que? Quieres que nos pille, eso si que seria un problema.

- Si lo estoy, pero por ti.

Me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hasta el, metiéndome en el probador, mientras me abrazaba y me echaba esa sonrisa de las que solia poner antes, me bajo un poco el jersey y me daba pequeños besos por el cuello, me derretía y no podía negarme, me tenia a su disposición completamente.

No me quede quieta, abrace su cuerpo contra el mio, y agarre su cara para poderle besar nuevamente, quería sentir sus labios otra vez, podría alimentarme de ellos a cada rato. Nos besábamos con frenesí y dulzura. Deje de abrazarle para soltarle de su camiseta, no podía resistirme a ese cuerpo, le miraba con deseo y mis manos ya tenían el imán con sus pectorales y no paraban de tantearlos. El quería lo mismo que yo y bajo, poniéndose de rodillas, levantando mi camiseta poco a poco y cada vez que la subía su boca iba recorriendo desde mi ombligo hasta mi boca, mi bello ya empezaba a erizarse y no era lo único, no podía mas, le baje la cremallera del pantalón y mientras se lo quitaba me deshacía de su ropa intima, al igual que él, sus brazos imitaban mis movimientos, dejándonos así al completo descubierto. Ulrich agarro mis glúteos, tocándolos con las yemas de los dedos y finalmente agarrándolos con la mano extendida poniendo presión, me levanto y me agarre con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, otra vez lo sentía dentro, me enloquecía sentirlo así de profundo, el ritmo esta vez lo llevaba él, pero me encantaba dejarme llevar por él. Apoye mis manos en el espejo del probador y no era lo único, mis glúteos se empezaban a pegar, cada vez nos queríamos mas y mas y la velocidad se hacia mas rápida, no podía respirar con facilidad.

- Te quiero – dije

- !Dios! y yo a ti.

Llegamos al máximo momento, nuestros cuerpos llevaban el mismo ritmo y lo que me hacia sentir era indescriptible. Me soltó lentamente en el suelo, mientras me daba un beso fuerte lleno de pasión. Nos vestimos, como pudimos dentro del probador y nos quedamos ahí un momento hablando.

- Ulrich, no quiero estar mas con William, tenemos que pensar en algo.

- Si, claro, yo no soporto mas que duermas ni vivas con el.

- Tengo miedo ya que es abogado, pero e estado pensando mucho y los sentimientos tendrian que prevalecer por ello le quiero pedir el divorcio, y pronto.

- No hay cosa que mas me gustaría,pero ¿Realmente crees que te lo dará y en cuanto tiempo?

- No se, pero cuanto antes se lo diga mejor.

- Ten cuidado Yumi.

- Lo tendré.

- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme en quince minutos tengo una clase.- mientras miraba su reloj de mano.

- Si claro, en la comida nos vemos.

- Hasta luego, Yumi no lo olvides que estamos juntos en esto.

- Lo se, adiós.

Me dio un pequeño beso en la boca y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara, la misma que tenia yo dibujada en la mía.

Llegaron clientes a la tienda, era un padre con su hijo, venían a por un quimono de kung fu,lo busque y se lo di al niño mientras se metía en el probador.

- Papa, ¿el kimono que queda bien?

- Déjame verte hijo.

- Papa en el espejo hay una marca rara.

¿Que? se me había olvidado, entre casi corriendo y vi la marca de mi trasero en el espejo estampada, mi cara estaba mas roja que nunca.

- Sal para que pueda verte bien tu padre - dije al niño rojisima.

Me puse frente al espejo tapándolo con mi cuerpo y el niño salió, su padre intentaba mirar a través de mi hombro para ver la marca que decía el niño, mas vale que era alta, si no, que vergüenza.

- Te queda bien hijo, nos lo llevamos.

- Bien, se lo cobro en el mostrador.

Agarre al padre del hombro mientras cerraba la cortina del probador y les acompañe a la caja para cobrarles su kimono. Al irse de la tienda, cogí el limpia cristales y el trapo y lo limpie, menuda estúpida y que vergüenza. Bueno cosas que pasan, pensé.

Pronto llego la hora de la comida, le conté a Ulrichh lo del niño y no paraba de reírse. Poniéndonos serios, esta noche le diría a William que quería el divorcio, que no era feliz, estaba nerviosísima pero era lo que realmente tenia que hacer y llena de valor lo haría.

Llegue a casa y William estaba, cabreado, pero eso no me echaría para atrás, tenia que llenarme de fuerza y plantarle cara con lo que ocurría.

- William, tenemos que hablar.

- Y tanto que sí.

- Mira se que decidí estar contigo, no tienes la culpa, pero realmente no soy feliz estando junto a ti, necesito ser sincera y sabes que nuestra relación no es plena y llena de felicidad y tu lo sabes. No quiero que los dos seamos infelices toda la vida, creo que tendríamos que buscar la felicidad.

- Enserio Yumi, ¿te cres a caso que soy tonto?

- Por que dices eso

Saco de su bolsillo el posit en el que había escrito la dirección de donde Ulrichh daba las clases de Pencak silat.

- Pero de donde…

- De el mostrador de la tienda, y sí e ido a ver de que se trataba. Como no, ese maldito de Ulrich.

- William, antes de que Ulrich apareciese, nuestra relación estaba muerta y lo sabes. Ademas sabias que desde la academia estaba enamorada de el y sabiéndolo te casaste.

- Te lo habrás pasado bien a mis espaldas eh,… como puedes ser tan….

- Quiero el divorcio y quiero ser feliz.

- ¿Que quieres que? ¿Crees que te lo voy a dar? Pero que te crees.

Me fui a la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave, cogí una bolsa de viaje y empecé a meter mis cosas, ropa todo lo que podía y a lo que me diese tiempo. La puerta empezó a rugir, William estaba dándole con el puño.

- Abre la puerta ahora mismo, no te lo repito.

- Déjame William, si me quieres déjame ser feliz.

- Para irte con Ulrich, ni loco, abre ya.

- Nooo

- Eres mi mujer y te tendrás que comportar como tal.

- Pero yo no te quiero.

Pego una patada a la puerta y se abrió de par en par. Me agarro del brazo y me tiro hacia la cama.

- Eres mi esposa y cumplirás – dijo tirándose encima

- ¡Quita!me haces daño.

Empezó a sujetarme los brazos hacia atrás mientras me besaba, yo apartaba la cara como podía, en esa posición no podía hacer mucho.

- Para por favor. No me obligues.

El seguía encima mía y no paraba de intentarme besar por todos los lados, empezaba a tocarme, no podía mas, no creería que me hiciese esto. Saque fuerzas, levante las piernas y lo agarre, conseguí apartarlo tirándolo al suelo. Me puse de pie y agarre la bolsa, corrí hacia la puerta de la salida de casa.

- No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta, haré de tu vida un infierno. Eres una sucia basura... largateee. Te encontrare.

Me fui sin decir palabra, el corazón me latía muy pero que muy fuerte, tenia miedo y estaba asustada no podía dejar de llorar . Me metí en el coche y arranque, conduje hasta el apartamento de Ulrich. Aparque y llame al timbre desesperada. Abrió rápido y subí por las escaleras. Él ya me estaba esperando en el descansillo de la puerta.

- Yumi, ¿que te ha pasado? ¿A sido William?

- Ulrich, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- Tranquila Yumi, entra dentro – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Entramos dentro y me senté en el sofá mientras él me traía un vaso de agua para tranquilizarme. Se sentó al lado mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi pelo.

- Yumi ¿Qué te ha echo? Juro que como te halla echo algo…

- Ulrich, tenemos que irnos de aquí y deprisa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Yumi? Dime algo.

- Si no nos vamos no seremos felices nunca, necesito serlo.

- Esta bien.

Fue a su habitación y preparo todo lo que podía en una gran maleta no quiso preguntarme mas, quería estar con el y por fin podía, me daba igual donde siempre y cuando fuese con él.

- Estoy listo , Yumi. ¿A dónde vamos?

- No lo se, a donde nos lleve el destino.

- Estando contigo no importa.

Bajamos corriendo y metimos sus cosas en el maletero donde ya se encontraba mi maleta y mi bolso. Condujo él, ya que yo aun estaba algo nerviosa y asustada. No paraba de mirar por la ventanilla, para olvidarme de todo. Empecé a coger sueño, y me apoye en Ulrich, que paso un brazo sobre mi y agarraba de nuevo el volante. La luz por las ventanillas me despertaba y cuando me desperté le vi. Vi a Ulrich, atento a la cartera, pero se le veía contento y feliz, yo no me lo creía pero estaba con él, habíamos decidido escapar, con tal de estar juntos iríamos hasta el fin del mundo.

- ¿Has descansado algo, Yumi?

- Si, ¿Dónde estamos?

- En una pequeña aldea.

- ¿Y como la conoces?

- Por que estamos en una aldea alemana en la que mis padres tienen una casa. Y como también tengo contactos, tengo la llave.

Sonreí y le bese, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería ser feliz a su lado, sabia que no podríamos quedarnos por mucho, William no se iba a rendir, y nos acabaría encontrando.

- Aquí es, Yumi. Espero que te guste.

- Es fantástico Ulrich.

Aparcamos el coche en el jardín trasero. Cogimos las cosas y entramos dentro. La casita era preciosa, no paraba de mirarla. Ulrich soltó la bolsa y me abrazo.

- Yumi, admiro lo que has hecho, se que ha pasado algo, pero no quiero obligarte a que me lo cuentes, tan solo quiero que seas feliz a partir de ahora, y te aseguro que te quiero y te querré siempre.

- Ulrich, todo lo que ha pasado a valido la pena por estar contigo, esa es la mayor recompensa y no lo dudes ni un segundo que estando contigo seré feliz.

FIN

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, he pensado en que igual y solo igual sigo este, no se ya veré si le pongo conti. Espero que os halla gustado, y que no me odies las fans de William. Estoy sensible y perver a la vez así que es lo que toca aguantar. Gracias.

HeiMao.3 : Jajaj esperaba que te gustase, por que si no me daba algo ya. Ya que en el otro te deje un mal sabor de boca te lo compense, por lo menos jaj. Que peligro sentaros juntas, este igual no te pilla en clase jaj. Espero que este también te guste. Un besoo y gracias.

escritoralove : Aquí tienes la conti, un poco tarde pero… ya sabes el tiempo. Jaja me alegro que te hubieras imaginado lo de la piscina, por que quería hacer de esa escena la mejor del fic y creo que lo conseguí, tenían algo pendiente ;). Un besoo y gracias

codedellarobia : La verdad que Yumi estaba marchita pero cuando aparece Ulrichh vuelve a florecer. Me alegra enserio que te guste lo de la piscina, me apetecía desfogar la pasión ahí. A ver si te gusta este. Y chica aprende un poco francés Voila es buala jaja. Y lo de que se va por la mañana se me trago el punto, quería decir que a Ulrichh le diría por la mañana, no que William se iba por la mañana. Jaj gracias y un beso.

SMilecrisSty : ME alegra enserio que te guste la escena de la piscina, pero al ser ulumi me imaginaba que os gustaría, y ya que te dedique el otro que os pareció ulumi te compenso a ti también con este. Jej un besoo y gracias.

CodeYumyUlrich 1: JAJA si quería hacer algo de lo de la marabunta por que me daba rabia y daba bastante juego asi no nos quedamos con las ganas jaj. Bueno por lo menos no te parecio ulumi, que alivio. Ja gracias y un besoo.

Princesa de la Oscuridad : Prefería que el momento "Willumi" fuera así por que no quería que le gustase, además para mi que le pega así jaja. Me alegra que te encantase el de la piscina, la verdad que lo escribí motivada y con ganas, que te encante, me encanta. Un besoo y gracias.

holaminombreesdrama : Que me felicites me quede con cara J))), para mi es todo un halago y mas que me lo digas tu, enserio. Tienen mas ganas pro que llevan reprimidos mas tiempo es como un volcán en erupción, se guarda la lava pero cuando explota lo hace a lo grande.(Una comparación rara del amor fogoso). Te entiendo, espero que puedas resolver tus cosillas pronto y suerte en exámenes. Gracias y un beso.

CodeYumishiyama: La ultima, no tienes perdón, es bromaaa. Que bien que te crease muchos feels, por que quería conseguir eso también, me alegro, enserio. Le puse empeño. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y aquí esta el desenlace, que igual no lo es del todo. Gracias y un besooo.


End file.
